


Long live the princess

by Nallurah



Series: Legends of Arcádia [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, New Character - Freeform, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nallurah/pseuds/Nallurah
Summary: A new problem arose with the theft of the holocron that belongs to an expadawan, called Ajah Alurah. The council realizes that the girl's help will be needed to get the holocron and her secret out of the hands of the separatists, so they decide to send the Kenobi master and Skywalker to inform the situation and ask for their help. Over time, everyone discovers that strength, romance and determination surround your life.┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈"Promise me that you will never leave me?" Fives asked with her in his arms."I ..." Ajah smiled through tears. "I promise I will always love you!"They look at each other deeply and immortalize that moment with one last kiss.┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈I always loved Star wars: the clone wars and I also like to create strong female characters ... so I decided to join my two passions and write this fic!
Relationships: Ajah Alurah / CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Legends of Arcádia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017151
Comments: 37
Kudos: 20





	1. Holocron of the ex-padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first job and English is not my first language ... but I hope you all like it!  
> enjoy :)

"Anakin, wake up, the council is calling us" Obi-Wan says as he rubs his eyes in sleep.

"Master, what does the council want to see us for?" Anakin asks impatiently for being woken up

“For an urgent last minute meeting. Weren't you the one who wanted to have more participation on the board? ” Obi-Wan responds with his usual charisma.

"Yes, master, but I didn't think I would be woken up in the middle of the night for that." Anakin says getting up from his bed, returning to his usual mood.

Upon arriving at the meeting, they felt the concern of Master Yoda and Master Windu, which was not very common. Then Anakin immediately asked, "is there something going on that we should know?"

"Yes, young man, we have a problem". Master Yoda answers

"Let's get straight to the point, a very important holocron was stolen". Mestre Windu begins to explain “And we fear that he will fall into the hands of Dooku”

"what?" Anakin is exalted "I thought that after what happened to Cad Bane, the council would improve the security system of the holocrons".

Obi-wan would have said Anakin's name to get his attention, but he agreed with his words (only he would speak in a more civilized way)

“Yes Skywalker, we improved security, but it was not a simple bounty hunter who took him” Windu replies seriously

"And you, masters, have you figured out who did it?" Obi-Wan asks

"Ventress was the one who stole it, and get it back as soon as possible." Says Yoda

“Well, if I may ask” Obi-Wan begins “what information does this holocron have?”

“And where is his tracker? “Anakin takes the opportunity to ask.

"These two questions Windu will answer, hmmm" Yoda says looking at the master at his side.

“There is only one person who has the information and the holocron tracker” Windu breathes before continuing “his owner, an ex-padawan.”

“What do you mean, exported? I thought that only masters had holocrons! ” Anakin cannot hide his amazement.

“You are right, Skywalker, but she was not just a padawan. It was my padawan. I found her when I was a little girl, she had information and said I should protect her with her life. So I offered the child a holocron to keep the information that was written on a scroll. ” Windu continues "even when she revolted and decided to abandon the Jedi order, she continued to trust us to guard it".

"That's why you call here" Yoda said again "find the girl, inform the situation and ask for her help you should."

"And what is her name?" Obi-Wan asks

"Her name is Ajah Alurah, but now she is known as the Pale bounty hunter." Windu replied. "Just one more thing before you go, try to be discreet and don't tell her that you are a jedi, until you have her confidence and attention"

“Okay, so let's ask a bounty hunter for help” Anakin says sarcastically

“And I believe that we will succeed in the mission” Obi-Wan says

“Then it will be when dawn comes and until Alurah decides to help us, this mission will remain confidential. May the force be with you ”Windu ended the conversation.

___________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan and Anakin were going to their ship, when Ahsoka appeared and excitedly asked: "So what is today's mission?"

“We are going to pay a visit to the bounty hunter guild. And when I say us, I'm referring to me and Obi-Wan ”Anakin replied in his usual tone“ you are going to stay here, Abused. ”

"Okay, go without me then, Sky-out" Ahsoka replies sarcastically

“If your discussion is over” Obi-Wan says in a good mood “we have a mission to complete ...”

"Yes master, we are finished" Anakin replies looking at Ahsoka

Finally the two entered the ship and went to the guild, to begin their search for ex-padawan (and now bounty hunter) Ajah Alurah.


	2. discovered secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the problem hit the bounty hunter when she find an friend and discovers that a separatist knows her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is lived by the character that I created ... I tried to show a little more of her, like personality and friendships.
> 
> I hope you all like it !!

After a long search, Obi-Wan and Anakin finally saw a ship landing. As expected, a hooded person came out with a cloth covering his face, but by the shape of his body they were sure it was a young woman, the young woman they were looking for. They watched her deliver her order (two bloodthirsty Trandoshanos) and receive her reward.

"I think it's better to follow it before I lose sight of it" Anakin decides to break the silence.

“I think so, but be patient and don't forget that there are a lot of people here who don't like us. We need to talk to her in a strategic place ”Obi-Wan replies without taking his eyes off the hunter Pale.

Anakin agreed, but before he started walking he asked "Master, does she have the strength, could I also feel ourselves?"

"I don't know, she had enough training for that, but I don't want to wait to find out" Obi-Wan replies

Then they started to follow the steps of the hooded girl. 

___________________________________________________________________

She started walking faster when she felt that she was being followed by beings she did not yet know. But in a way, their auras were familiar. She appeals to something she hasn't felt in years, something comforting and a concern at the same time, the luminous side of strength. The bounty hunter was so immersed in her thoughts that she no longer knew where she was going.  
That's when a hologram message brought her back to reality

“My friend, meet me at the bar” a female voice started to speak “we need to talk. I'm waiting for you ”Sugi ends his message with a worried tone

Changing her route to the bar, Pálida decided to forget her pursuers, because the light in them meant that she poses no threat.

Upon entering the bar door, she already felt two eyes penetrating her and this being she knew well. Cad Bane was sitting and in a bad mood as usual, but his discussion of who the best bounty hunter was could wait. Soon she spotted the pink-skinned zabrak with her team and came over to greet.

"You know I don't drink alcohol, haven't you found a better place to talk?" she speaks in a playful tone

“Pale, good to see you” Sugi replies with his strong accent and a smile “I think that's why you didn't join our noble group, we love to drink”

"I like to do my job alone" Pale replied with false contempt

"For sure, you always do a job perfectly and without help" Sugi says pretending to be jealous "maybe that's why Bane hates you" soon everyone starts laughing.

"But I must admit that I missed you, my friends" she says sincerely

“We feel it too” Sugi's voice and serene smile brought comfort, but she needed to know why her friend (whom she hadn't seen in almost two years) called to talk.

"Sugi, I believe that killing our homesickness was not the only reason for calling me here." Pale started to say, "I'm sorry, is there anything I should know about?"

"Yes, but we need a more reserved place to talk" Sugi replied "at the bottom of the bar there is a table with no one waiting for us"

Once there, she continued saying, “I received a job at the request of the separatists. They demanded the live order and the reward is six million credits ”

""the separatists? and who are they looking for? "

"They want the princess of Arcárdia" Sugi replied anguished "Ajah they are after you!"

"What I eat?" She asks anguishedly "she was given dead ten years ago, why did the separatists come after Ajah Alurah? I mean, I ..."

“It also doesn't make sense to me. Only Pre Visla and I knew that you were a princess Alurah, but he, like everyone else, thinks you died ”Sugi tries to understand“ and only I know that Pálida and Alurah are the same person ”

"I know and I trust you" Ajah replies as he gets up from the chair

"Good, my friend" Sugi asks worriedly "but where are you going?"

“Someone knows who I am and that I am alive. So I need to find out, ”she continued,“ today when I got here I felt like I was being followed. It can't be a coincidence and if I want answers, I think these men can help me ”

“I understand and know that I can't do anything to change your mind”, says Sugi with a sincere and firm smile “well, just don't forget that we are here and we will always be your friends. If you need, count on us! "

"I'm sure of it, thanks my friend!" Ajah ends the conversation "A’ledecih"

Ajah had already taught him the language of his people, so Sugi smiled and said hopefully: “A’ledecih my friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments ...  
> thanks for reading :)


	3. Help needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that chapter, finally Anakin and Obi-Wan meet Ajah Alurah. She goes with them to Coruscant, to help the jedi recover their holocron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter written with affection for you ... hope you like it!
> 
> enjoy :)

Ajah Alurah was leaving the bar when she felt herself being watched again. And even in a hurry, she stopped and looked into his red eyes when Bane said, "Do you already know about the new job?"

"The reward is good, so you better stay out of my way" The hunter replies without patience.

"You know, Miss Pale," Bane continues to say as he walks towards her, "I always thought that your cold blood came from royalty."

"If there is a madman who would think that, it would certainly be you" she replies trying to hide her stress "so if you will excuse me, I need to start my hunt"

"Sure, Your Majesty" Cad Bane replies sarcastically

She pulled away and continued on her way, ignoring the way Bane called. Ajah would worry about that later, as he now had to find his pursuers.  
As you leave the bar and walk to a more open area, enjoy the two men again behind her. On a last-minute plan, she started running and, as expected, the two boys ran too. Going to a more peaceful place, she guided them to a dead end and then hid.

"There is no way out" Obi-Wan spoke with his hand on the wall

"And I don't see her anymore" Anakin concludes disappointed. When she jumped after them blocking the exit

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Ajah is serious about his two-sided saber near their neck. Obi-Wan realized that the girl's weapon was very similar to the one Darth Maul used and the violet color was darker than Windu's saber, but certainly just as destructive.

"We are ..." Anakin starts to speak thoughtfully, when he is interrupted by Obi-Wan

“Bounty hunters”, he continues looking at Anakin “and we are here to work”

"Are you hunters ...?" she asks raising an eyebrow "bounty hunters?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turned off the lightsaber and gave a friendly laugh. When she hit her hand on the wall, a door opened "follow me and feel free"

They obeyed without saying another word. The hiding place was simple, with little furniture and the light blue light gave a much more cozy appearance than the cold, dark exterior wall.

"Your confusion is in a ... funny way" Ajah breaks the silence and, handing over two cups, she asks "do you accept tea?"

Accepting with a slight nod, Obi-Wan asks, "Could you clarify our doubt?"

"I think it is not so easy to deceive me, but you certainly suck at lies" she continued "Jedi"

"What?" Anakin asks a little surprised "did you already know that we are jedi?"

"Since when I got here." Ajah says mockingly "and I must say that if you wanted my help, chasing me was not the best idea"

"And will you help us?" Obi-Wan asks kindly

"I don't know yet ... well, I'm listening" Ajah makes a hand signal for the man to continue

"The Jedi Council sent us here, because your holocron was stolen and we need you to recover it" Obi-Wan concluded

"My ... holocron? You can only be kidding. The only thing I trust the board to protect, they lose !?" His voice sounded with anger and disappointment "who stole it?"

"A sith, called Ventress" Anakin replies

"Holochrom, separatists, sith ... Dooku!" she whispers to herself "how can I not think about it before?"

And when she was going to address the two men in front of her, she was interrupted by a voice that came from her communicator "Ajah ... can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can" Ajah replied

“The separatists have revealed their identity. Everyone knows that you are the princess you want. The bounty has increased and the bounty hunters are after you, including Bane ”Sugi continued to speak with concern“ you need to escape and I will try to delay them ”

"Okay, I'm going ... be careful, please." Ajah ends the conversation

"What is happening?" Anakin asks

"This is a long story and I will tell you when we are away from this nest of snakes"

"So are you going to help us?" Obi-Wan asks again

"I have no other option, do I?" she continued "do you have a ship?"

"Yes, we do, she is sitting next to yours" Anakin replies

"Great," Ajah says as she grabs a bag of clothes and stuff. "so let's go..."

___________________________________________________________________

After a pleasant escape from the bounty hunters, the three finally reached the ship and entered hyperspace.

"I believe we haven't been introduced yet" he started "I'm General Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is General Anakin Skywalker"

"As you already know, I'm Ajah Alurah" she continued with an amused smile "but ... I didn't know that a jedi could be a general"

"And I also didn't know that a princess could be a bounty hunter" Anakin joins the fun

"intelligent!" Ajah speaks to Anakin and gives a pleasant laugh to be heard

After a brief silence, Anakin says "this is a good time for you to explain to us what just happened"

“It's simple, just like you are after me, the separatists too. The only difference is that the Republic is more discreet sending only two jedi, since the separatists preferred to expose my identity to everyone and put a reward on my head ”Ajah explains as if it were obvious

"I understand ... and which side of the war are you on?" Obi-Wan asks, rubbing his beard.

"Nowhere. This war is not mine" she replies

"Then why would you help us and become our ally?" Anakin asks confused

“Well, I don't like the Republic and I hate separatists. The Jedi failed me, but it was the Sith that destroyed my life. "She explains and continues," If you will excuse me, I will prepare. I feel that I will have a long and pleasant meeting with teachers and politicians. She ends the conversation with amused irony when she realizes that she still has the hood and the fabric that covered her face (which the two men had not yet met).

After some time getting ready, she comes back in a long dress (that covered her feet) in navy blue with silver details that highlighted her fair skin and long white hair. When they looked at her, Obi-Wan and Anakin had the same astonished reaction when they realized how beautiful she was and what people she belonged to.

"Are you an Arcadian?" they asked in unison

"I thought everyone was ..." realizing the girl's sadness, Anakin didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes ... only I survived." she responds by looking down.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, but it was not long before they reached Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave your comment ;)


	4. a new ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a discussion with the politicians, Ajah Alurah decides to help the Jedi and the republic. Upon accepting the help of some soldiers, she meets Fives and a spark of love ignites between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter ... Ajah discusses with Chancellor Palpatine and finally she and Fives meet
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

Without much delay, the ship landed on Coruscant. Ajah was still immersed in General Skywalker's last words, "I thought everyone had been ... killed!" that was what he was going to say, she thought.

"We're here," Anakin says in a soft voice, still feeling guilty about the young woman's sadness.

"Will you accompany me?" Obi-Wan gently offers her arm to hold

"It will be a pleasure ..." She accepts

When she left the ship, she decided to forget her sadness, but doing so gave way to anxiety, because she was in that place again. Despite realizing that the location had changed, she still recognized it.

In addition to the two generals who guided her to the council room, there were four politicians there that she did not know, but she already felt a certain dislike and there were also three known masters who did not make her feel better.  
Ajah, who still held Kenobi's arm, was taken by him to a comfortable chair. When she sat down, she realized that the room was divided in the middle, the masters on one side and the politicians on the other. Then a strong voice said “let the meeting begin” Amedda continued “we give the floor to Senator Amidala”

“Thank you” a young senator started to speak “it is an honor to meet you, Alurah. The Jedi council decided to tell us what happened ... I am sorry that your holocron was stolen ”

"From your presence here, I imagine you will help us." Senator Organa asks for the floor

"And very grateful for that we are" Master Yoda continues

"I, however, think we are getting ahead of ourselves." Chancellor Palpatine continued his speech after being correctly presented "we should regain our options ..."

"And what other options do we have?" Master Plo interrupted him "the holocron belongs to her and only she can help us"

"Honestly, I find it worrying that we trust ... with all due respect" Chancellor Palpatine looked at the young woman before going on and saying with disgust. "A bounty hunter".

“Enough! I've heard enough and without any respect, I would like to speak. ”Ajah gets up from the chair and says looking at the chancellor. "You can call me a bounty hunter, expadawan or murderer, but first of all, I am Ajah Alurah, princess of Arcadia, whose throne is in ruins, my planet destroyed and my people ... I couldn't save." feeling a pain in her heart when she said these words, she took a deep and continuous breath “you called me here and I came. But how can I help you if you don't even know if you want my help? "

"We discussed ..." Palpatine starts to speak when the girl interrupts him

“You have to decide. Then I will give you two options ”Ajah remains firm“ I will help you to recover my holocron and will act as the Republic asks ... or… I will recover the holocron alone and kill whoever dares to stand in my way, be they Republicans, separatists, jedi or sith! "Ajah Alurah ends by saying" I will make my choice according to yours "

"We have already agreed on our choice and we need your help." Yoda responds

"Then I will help you" Ajah concludes

"But this is absurd, I do not agree with that decision" Chancellor Palpatine says in his irritating voice

"You don't even have to agree!" Windu starts to say “this is a choice for the council. We only call you, Chancellor, to report the situation ”

"Then we will withdraw, to give you more privacy," Palpatine says with a forced smile as he leaves the room, followed by the other three politicians.

___________________________________________________________________

All the politicians left the room, leaving only the Jedi and her.

"Now that we are alone, our strategies must decide" Yoda says approaching Alurah

"And then what's the plan?" Anakin asks

When the five jedi get close to her, she replies, "Well, retrieving the holocron must be our last priority."

"Why exactly?" Kenobi asks a little confused

"By now it must be in Dooku's hands, but without me ... the holocron is worth nothing to him."

"So what should be our priority?" master Windu asks

"The information that is stored in the holocron is the location of a stone ... the crystal of the soul, which the elders of my planet decided to hide because of the influence it had on those who owned it." Ajah continues "my priority is to find information"

"How will it be possible without the holocron?" Anakin asks

“In the writings carved on the walls of Arcádia. But I don't want any jedi to accompany me. You have failed my people, so you don't deserve to go there. ” She answers

“As you said yourself, Dooku needs you to open the holocron and he will do his best to find you. You cannot go alone, young lady. ” Plo Koon says fondly.

“Yes, alone you shouldn't go” Yoda continues “and the company of soldiers, um, do you accept?”

“Alright masters, some soldiers can come with me” Ajah gives in

“You have the 501st battalion at your disposal” Anakin offers

"Thank you, Skywalker." she speaks with a slight smile. "Please choose six of your best men."

"As you wish princess" Anakin soon turns on his communicator and passes the orders on to a commander.

"Wouldn't you want a room here in the temple?" master Windu asked

"no. I think I would like more to sleep in a soldier's room ”Ajah replies seriously.

“They are already waiting for you on the bridge, would you like to meet them?” Anakin changes the subject

"Yes" Ajah answers while saying goodbye to the other four masters with just a nod.

Following Skywalker to the bridge, she saw a row of six men wearing white armor and helmets with different blue details. "Soldiers, I called you here to introduce you to the new general. You are going to accompany her and help her on a mission." Then one of them stepped forward and Anakin introduced him "this is Commander Rex"

"It will be a pleasure for me and my men to serve you, General." the commander spoke

"Equally commander Rex." She replied with a friendly smile

"These are Tup, Kix, Hardcase, Jesse and Fives." Rex introduced his men

"It's great to meet you. My name is Ajah Alurah, but you can just call me Ajah, please." She continued smiling "I have one more request, I would like you to only wear the helmet next to me when necessary. I never went helmet fan ... and it's a pleasure to meet you, but it would be an honor to be able to see your faces.

"Yes, ma'am" the soldiers said as they took off their helmet

When she looked at the men in front of him, his smile faded. She took a step back, turned on her violet lightsaber and said in a startled tone "Jango Fett?"

"They are clones of Jango." Anakin says putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Have you never met a clone?"

She said while hanging the saber "I spent my life keeping as much distance as possible from the Republic ... the answer is no"

"If you've never seen a clone, then I think you've been very successful," joked Anakin

Everyone laughed and the atmosphere became more pleasant. Then Ahsoka appeared to speak to Anakin, but changed his gaze when he saw a young man with white hair "Ajah?"

"Ahsoka?" the two smiled and hugged. "How long? You look so beautiful"

"me? Look at you! You are so perfect, looking like a real queen" Ahsoka was delighted

“Thank you, but I believe I will never be” despite the smile, there was a risk of sadness in his voice

"sorry, I don't ... I don't want to ..." Asoka started to speak

But Anakin interrupted: “I think we better go. We have things to work out and Alurah needs to rest. Does Rex have any unoccupied rooms in the dorm? She doesn't want to sleep near the Jedi.

"Yes, general Skywalker, let's show her the way" Rex replied

“I agree with you, Anakin. I need to rest and tomorrow morning I will train with the soldiers." Ajah continues "Ahsoka, if you want tomorrow we can meet in my room to talk more ... "

"Yes, I want to" Ahsoka says "good night, friend"

Ajah responds with his head and sees his old friend leaving beside Master Skywalker. It reminded her of when she was Master Windu's padawan and how she respected and admired him.

"Madam, permission to speak?" a clone asked

"Yes, of course ..." She replied

"I must agree with Commander Ahsoka, you look very beautiful in that outfit," he says

Ajah realizes that the soldier was embarrassed, which made her blush and laugh "I appreciate the compliment, but I don't think you will see me in dresses like that anymore." Then she asks “would you like to accompany me to the rooms, Fives?

"It will be an honour." he responds with joy

Holding Fives' muscular arm made her blush even more, but she let herself be guided by the clone's slow steps. While the other men stayed behind

"What just happened?" Tup said without understanding, looking at Jesse

"Fives wastes no time." Kix says smiling

"He's to be congratulated!" jokes Hardcase

"Stay focused, men." Rex seriously says "let's go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow".


	5. sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Fives admits to his brothers his admiration for the new general and Ajah talks to Ahsoka about the clones. In addition, a nightmare will not let her rest and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it, just as I am enjoying writing!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Fives accompanied her to the room that was free. When she turned around, she found that to look him in the face, she had to lift her head. That was when Ajah realized how small and fragile she looked, close to the soldiers.

"Thanks for showing me the way to my room." she thanks

"It's my pleasure." he saw that there was weariness and sleep in the beautiful girl's eyes. "Good night, general Ajah"

"Sleep well, Private Fives." She lovingly ended the conversation, went to her rooms and locked the door.

Ajah started to study his room. It didn't have much space, the walls as well as the door seemed to be made of metal, there was a mirror and the bed was very comfortable. It was this last factor that made her decide to take off her long blue dress and put on a more comfortable outfit. That done, she lay down on the bed.

Soon she fell asleep and began to dream: "she was in a gray place. She was in pain, but there were no injuries to her. Then she began to hear cries for help. She saw bodies on the floor, but did not recognize them. When she looked at the side, a hooded man appeared and in an ugly voice said: "you will not be able to save them." His pain increased, the screams grew louder and everything went black. "Then his nightmare ended.

Ajah woke up quickly, was scared and panting. Looking at the clock next to his bed, he saw that it was only a few minutes after he lay down to sleep. She revealed a light knock on the door that made her jump out of bed, but when she was about to turn on her lightsaber, a voice asked "is everything okay?"

His breathing slowed. Opening the door hard, she replied “yes, Ahsoka, I'm fine, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in the temple?

“I had a meeting with two admirals and my master. But, leaving the meeting, I felt that you were having a nightmare. I'm not sleepy, if you want I can stay here or do you want me to let you go back to sleep? "Ahsoka asks

"I lost sleep too," Ajah started to smile "and there's even a subject I wanted to talk to you about ..."

"Okay, okay." Ahsoka laughed and sat on the bed facing her friend “I can already imagine what it is”

"Commander Rex!" Ajah smiled "I felt a tension between you two and I don't think it was an impression"

"I don't understand" Ahsoka was confused

"Oh, stop it! I know the code and I understand your concern, but I'm not a Jedi. Trust me"

"I trust ..." Ahsoka smiled again "yes, I like him"

“Knew !!! And he likes you, I'm sure of that "Ajah continued" you already ... "

"No! I'm only 17 and I'm also a jedi ”Ahsoka pretends to be offended

"And I'm 21 ..." Ajah was laughing "but now seriously, have you kissed him yet?"

"Yes ..." as Ahsoka's cheeks and lekku darkened "he is beautiful, isn't he?"

"He really is, but ..." this is Ajah's turn to blush "it was another clone that impressed me"

"I do not believe! Who !? ”Ahsoka perked up

“Fives” Ajah started to laugh, when she looked at how much she was flushed

The conversation was slow to end. After a few hours, Ahsoka went to sleep in the temple, but Ajah was unable to sleep peacefully in his bed because of the same dream that was repeated.

___________________________________________________________________

The day dawned and everyone heard Commander Rex's hoarse, sleepy voice "wake up, men and start preparing for training with General Ajah"

It was possible to hear the sound of discontent from the recently awakened clones, less than Fives, he was excited and soon Kix started to complain "man, how are you so happy waking up at this time to train?"

"It's because of our new general" Tup said laughing

"Ahh, the one he called in his sleep?" Hardcase entered the fun

"You better stop. There's nothing to do” Fives was nervous

"You don't even have to lie, we all saw the way you were looking at her" Jesse said "it even looked like Rex's look at an Ahsoka commander"

"Don't put me in the middle of it" Rex laughed "not to mention ... that Fives was drooling"

"But come on, just me who was amazed by her beauty?" Fives continued, “Who noticed how the brown eyes stood out on his pale skin? how delicate was his white hair? And how small is it, but has a perfectly sculpted body? "

Everyone laughed at how passionate Fives looked and then went to the training ground. A few minutes later, the door opens and Ajah enters. She was wearing a sky blue blouse with lilac accents (which only covered her breasts), black shorts and a long blue tulle skirt (which covered only the back of her body). And although his face was still swollen with sleep, Fives was amazed.

"Good morning guys! I'm going to stretch a little ..." she said in the middle of a yawn. "Then I will train with you"

"Okay, General Ajah." Rex replied

She smiled at them with her sleepy face and went to the rug. In the first stretch she fell asleep, and soon the same dream started to disturb her: ‘she was in a gray place. I was in pain, but there were no injuries to her. She started to hear cries for help. She saw bodies on the floor and this time she managed to recognize only two. It was Ahsoka and Sugi. When he looked to the side, a hooded man appeared and in an ugly voice said: "you will not be able to save them". His pain increased, the screams grew louder and everything went dark. - So your nightmare is over. She woke up breathless and was startled when she saw the six men near her.

"Are you alright?" Rex placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ajah didn't want to talk about it.

"With all due respect, the lady was screaming and crying." Rex replied with a worried tone

"I need to speak to the council." she said when getting up from the mat "I will not train with you today"

"Understood." Rex answers

When Ajah was leaving the room, she felt guilty because of the concern of the six clones. Then she stopped at the door and said quietly "it was just one ... no need to worry." She notices its decrease and then goes in search of the masters.

The trip to the temple was not so easy. She was very tired, so she tripped over something all the time, she ran into someone and got lost. And that voice that resonated in her head, was driving her crazy.

Falling on her knees, she spoke through the tears streaming down her face "Master, help me ..."

Windu ran to the young woman who was on the floor. His concern increased when he saw her condition, tired eyes, irregular breathing and dark circles of sleep. "What's going on? Why are you like this, my dear?"

"Do not know. I'm having a nightmare, I can't sleep or understand. ” Ajah says wiping his eyes.

"A vision, the strength is giving you." Master Yoda continued "from the future that she is."

"Can you help me?" she asks still shaken

“Meditate together on this, we will go. But now you must rest. ” Yoda says, leaning his finger on the girl's forehead, making her fall asleep.

"Master, I will take you to a more comfortable place." Windu said, with the girl sleeping in his arms.


	6. This was not the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Fives and Ajah will have their first contact and the adventure will begin with the new ship YT-1300 (Millennium Falcon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Ajah woke up slowly. As she sat on the bed, she saw that she was in her room, but she didn't remember how she got there. It was already night, that meant she had slept a lot and was rested. It also meant that he hadn't eaten anything, his hunger was unbearable. She got up and then remembered that she had something more important to do than eat.

She went to the temple and there she saw Windu and Yoda meditating. Before she said anything, Master Yoda said "we were waiting for you."

"Before I started meditating, I wanted to understand something." Ajah said as he sat with his legs crossed. “Why was I so upset? What was happening to me? "

“It was an attempt to manipulate you, using your attachment and your fear of losing those you love, against yourself. Someone was showing you a possible future for the Force. We still don't know why, but it's certainly because of your holocron. "Windu replied

"With time and meditation we will understand better." Yoda said, “Now go back to your dream and analyze it, you must. If you tell us what you see, we can help. "

"It's ok." Ajah took a deep breath, closed her eyes and continued, “I am in a dark, sandy and gray place. I am not hurt, but I am in pain. There are bodies on the floor. I can recognize some and those that I can't, I feel that I know them. They are asking for help ... they are almost dead. I ... I see a man with a hood. He's a hologram, but I still feel a lot of strength coming from him. He says I won't be able to save them. "

"Be strong. Go on. Look around you. What do you see?" Windu says with a hand on the girl's shoulder.

“I… I see my holocron. He's broken. And around me, there is an army of droids. But the man cannot kill me, he needs me to tell him where the crystal of the soul is. I ... ”Still with her eyes closed and now wet with tears, she continues to say“ I don't see anything else. I simply feel many deaths. Everyone but me dies. I can not take it anymore! "She opens her eyes and stops meditation

"That's enough for now." Windu says when he sees the young woman's scared look.

“You have a great enemy. Darth Sidios is his name. ”Yoda says

“The man with the hood! He is very powerful on the dark side. ”Ajah concludes

"Yes. But you are very powerful in strength." Yoda says "he is the only one who has power over his future."

“So, can I prevent this vision from being fulfilled? Change my future? " she asks

"Everything will depend on your actions and choices." Windu responds

“So I need to hurry up. I can't waste any more time. I will go tomorrow, very early. "

"Your future is uncertain, but death is in everyone." Yoda warns the young woman

"Please be careful and be prudent." Windu speaks with concern

"I will try." Ajah says with a slight smile as he leaves the room.

___________________________________________________________________

As she had already spoken to the masters, now she could worry about her hunger. On his way, Ajah went to the mess where the clones ate.  
She came in and ordered two portions of food. When she saw so many men wearing black clothes, she felt a little lost. But he soon saw Commander Rex and his men at a table.

"Can I sit here?" Ajah asked

"Of course, general." Rex replied and all six clones received her with smiles.

"I wanted to apologize for worrying you ..." Ajah says when she finishes eating.

"it's all right." Rex replied

"After all, this is our job, to care about you." Kix said

"And apparently you look much better, don't you?" Fives asked concerned 

"Yes. I am much better and refreshed, after my rest." She sympathetically confirmed

"rest? I thought I was hibernating." Hardcase makes everyone laugh

“You better go get some rest. We will go to my planet tomorrow at dawn. ”Ajah says in an orderly tone, but still delicate and smiling.

Everyone obeyed and went to their rooms. The boys slept quickly, but it has been almost 2 hours since Ajah woke up in her bed. She slept all day and now at night she did not sleep. So she decided to go and train a little. The training room was dark and before she could turn on the light, she bumped into someone who scared and scared her

"Fives?" she asked when turning on the light

“General Ajah? What are you doing here? " he asked

“Answer you first. Didn't I ask you to sleep? Tomorrow we will have a long day. Ajah asked seriously.

“Sorry general, I was without sleep and I decided to take the opportunity to train. If you want, I can go back to my bed. ”Fives was disappointed in himself

“I understand, I'm here for the same reason. I don't want you to go, actually, what do you think about training wrestling with me? ”Ajah tried to cheer him up

"Glad to!" Fives can't hide his emotion

They took a stand and the fight started. Fives attacked with sure hits, but a little girl dodged gracefully. It was also not easy to take down the clone, which had a lot of physical strength. Until she found an advantage: Fives lost his concentration in the fight by watching how his curves, so, that was in his favor. Ajah took off her skirt and when her legs were fully visible, she showed off her short shorts. Fives couldn't take his eyes off her and forgot about the fight for a moment. Ajah took advantage of the distraction to deliver a blow, which made the clone fall backwards. The fall reduced him without a combination and gave her a chance to climb on top of him and grab his wrists, pinning him to the ground. When he is right, the young woman had her legs around his hips and her hands held him tightly. Then he came back to himself and with the weight of his body rolled on his opponent. She fell on her back and it was his turn to learn on the floor, holding his wrists. There was no point in resisting, he was stronger. It remained only to observe her movements, but soon she was lost in his dark brown eyes. When their faces met a few inches away, she felt Fives' lust increase. Her desire was to kiss him and give herself to him, but this was not the time.

“I think we better go to sleep. It must be too late ... ”Ajah says in a low voice

"Yes. Like you said, tomorrow is going to be a long day." He replied standing up. He didn't take his eyes off her. The sight before the eyes was breathtaking; a warrior lying on the floor, his white hair spread, his skin glistening with sweat and his legs spread.

"Can you help me up?" Ajah or take away your ecstasy.

"Sure I can." Fives reaches out to help her.

"So, did the fight help with your sleep?" Ajah says as she picks up the skirt from the floor.

"Yes. You are a great opponent." Fives admits

"I don't know if I can say the same about you, soldier." Ajah jokes, they both laugh and continue the short walk to their rooms.

“Well, we're here. Good night, general. ”Fives says, but when he turns to continue his journey to his room, a delicate hand grabs his fist.

"Sleep well, Fives". She pulls him closer and kisses his cheek

"Rest, Ajah." He said and gave the girl's little hand a light kiss.

___________________________________________________________________

His night passed quickly, soon the sun would rise. So she got up from the bed and went to get ready. She put on her skirt and made boxing braids, so that her hair didn't get in the way during the battle. A ray of sunlight entered the room and she let herself be distracted by the beautiful view, but a knock on the door looked away from the window. When she opened the door, she saw Ahsoka.

"Hi, good morning" Ahsoka said "Master Skywalker asked to tell you that everything is ready for your mission."

"Good morning. Ok! Thank you so much for letting me know." Ajah said, "I'm almost done. If you want, you can stay here."

"I want to." Ahsoka closed the door and sat on the bed.

Ajah soon finished preparing, took his lightsaber, also took his other weapons and went to the bridge, in the company of Ahsoka. Once there, she saw the six armor clones holding their helmets in their hands, just as she had requested. Next to them were generals Kenobi and Skywalker.

"Good Morning." Ajah greeted them and everyone returned with smiles

“Ajah, this is a secret line communicator, a direct line to you and me. It will be impossible for separatists to track or intercept. Anakin handed over the small device.

"Call us if you need to." Ahsoka interrupted his master.

"Ok. If there is a problem, I will ask for your help" Ajah positioned herself

“Well, I think you're going to need a new ship. Is that good? "Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"what? A YT-1300 ?! ” Ajah was amazed.

"We thought that a light Corellian freighter would not attract much attention." Anakin explained

“You will certainly have more advantages with this ship. It has been modified with improvements to weapons and the hyper drive. ”Kenobi concluded.

“She is perfect and will serve me well, more than well. Thank you. "Ajah continues," Jesse and Tup, you will be my pilots. It's time to go, boys. "She and the six soldiers got on the ship." And let the fun begin. "


	7. each has its story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the clones tell how they were created for Ajah and she tells them her story, without much detail yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it 
> 
> enjoy :)

Ajah went to the cockpit to give him the exact location of his home planet. Then she went to the main wing of the ship, where Hardcase and Kix were playing, Fives was lying on a padded bench and Rex was cleaning his pistols.

“The trip will take a while. There are many nebulae on the way. ”Ajah says

“Do you want to pass on our strategy? What should we do when we reach the surface? ”Rex suggests to the general

"Well no. I haven't planned a strategy yet, I prefer to act at the moment." Ajah responds naturally. "But there is something else I would like to talk to you about. It is actually a question. "

"You can ask, General Ajah." Rex spoke and everyone agreed

“I wanted to ask about the clones. I met and destroyed many separatist droids, but I never found a clone. I realized that you are smart, strong and excellent soldiers, very different from droids. Ajah started to speak. “How were they created? I am almost sure that clones are not born naturally, am I wrong? "

"No, you are not wrong." Kix started to explain "we were raised in a laboratory in Kamino, using the DNA of Jango Feet".

“Our development is accelerated. We age faster so that there are no shortages of soldiers in the army of the Republic. ”Jesse continued, listening to the conversation over the communicator.

"And since we were kids, we've learned to fight these tin-headed droids." Hardcase says articulating with hands

“Very interesting ... but do you live only for war? Can't you choose another purpose in life? " she asked

"we were created to be soldiers, to fight and die for our generals." Rex finished

“If you believe that, I respect it. You will be soldiers and fight, but as long as I am your general, no one will die. Ajah said firmly and a silence followed his words.

"General, we have arrived at Arcárdia. We will land." Tup's voice came from the communicator.

"Thanks for letting me know, Tup." she was relieved to be back on earth.

The ship landed and all six soldiers followed Ajah outside. Everyone was amazed by the natural beauty that was once the planet, everything was light and vibrant at the same time.

"Welcome." Ajah spoke with a subtle smile and a hint of pain in his voice

"Everything is so perfect." Jesse spoke with admiration

"I had already forgotten the beauty of my home ..." Ajah said smiling slightly. “But the weather is difficult at night. I am cold-blooded, the low temperature is bad for me and I believe it would be bad for you too. We have a few hours until dusk begins. ”She started to lead“ well, we need shelter, fire and food.

"What should we do?" Rex

"Okay. There are some bison here, on the east side of the planet. They're big and harmless, Rex, Tup and Jesse, I want you to bring one for us. But make sure the animal's death will be quick and painless, please . ”She ordered

"Yes ma'am." Rex replied

"Great. Hardcase and Kix, I need you to go get some wood for the fire. Fives and I are going to look for shelter." Ajah ended "so let's go".

Everyone obeyed and went to do what was ordered. Fives followed the girl who deftly guided him north. "Do you already have an idea for the shelter?" he asked

"Yes. The earth as well as everything on this planet is very humid. We need a place that keeps it away from moisture. "

"Like a cemented floor?" Fives asked

"Yes. But the separatists did not just massacre my people, they also destroyed our village. ”Ajah said as he watched how nature in all its perfection had taken its place. “Only one house survived ... my home. It will keep us safe from the cold tonight. "

"A castle?" Fives asked in amazement as they approached the scene. Despite having holes, broken walls, war marks and plants invading, the view of the palace was still incredibly beautiful. Inside he was as modest and beautiful as the outside.

“We will take shelter here, in the uncovered inner courtyard. That way the smoke from the fire will not suffocate us and we can still see the sky to know the time. "Ajah continued" while the boys are not coming back, how about we both go in and look for something that is useful? "

"Clear." he followed her up a grand staircase to the top floor.

“Ok Fives, there is a pantry at the end of this corridor. Please bring whatever you find useful for us. ”Ajah asked

"Yes ma'am." Fives obeyed

"Thanks. I go to the rooms to see if there is anything we can use. ”She broke up with Fives and went looking.

When she entered her old, overgrown and abandoned room, her heart sank and one thing she wanted to do was sit and cry. But she stayed strong and started to get some pillows and blankets that she found. So she went back to the corridor with the things she found, but as there was no sign of Fives yet, she decided to go to the kitchen to get something to help prepare the food. The kitchen was large, anyone who got there would be lost. Except for her, who knew that place with the palm of her hand and went straight to where she was supposed to go, the closet that held a silver box. Inside there was a sharp machete and a carving fork, next to the box was also a silver cauldron. All sets in the preparation of the animal.

"General, can you hear me?" Rex said by the communicator

“Yes, Rex, I can. What's it? ”She leaves the kitchen and follows the path to the corridor

“We completed a mission, Kix and Hardcase too. Have you found the shelter yet? ”Rex

“Yes, I will send the coordinates. Don't delay, the sun is almost setting. Ajah spoke as she saw Fives coming out of the pantry.

"Yes, ma'am, we're on our way." Rex hung up

“Fives, I got some pillows, blankets and utensils for dinner. And what did you manage to find? "

"I found some towels, bandages and medicine ..." Fives was interrupted by her

“Expired, expired remedies. This is perfect Fives, you just gave me an idea. "Ajah was excited" then I'll explain. Now we need to go, Rex and the boys must be arriving at the shelter by now. "

"It's ok." Fives accompanied her back to the yard to set up the shelter.

After a while, the five clones arrived. Rex, Tup and Jesse carried the animal. Kix and Hardcase followed behind carrying logs.

"Great shelter, general." Rex and the others shared Fives' same excitement when they saw the castle.

"Thank you, but it will be worthless if we die of cold without our fire." Ajah responds in a playful tone. "Rex, help Kix and Hardcase get the fire ready while I prepare our dinner."

"Yes right now." Rex willingly did as he was getting cold.

"General, if I may say so, I don't think it will be possible to light a fire with this damp wood." Kix spoke

"Thanks to Fives, we can do it." Ajah continued, "He found expired medicine bottles."

"And how will this help?" Fives was still confused

"I also want to know." Hardcase gets confused.

"It's simple. The healers of my people made the remedies with extracts of fruits, herbs and roots. When they expire, they ferment. ” Ajah took four bottles and spilled the liquid on the wood.

"Producing alcohol." Kix spoke

"Fuel for the fire." Rex with a spark, lit the fire. "great idea, General"

"Do you want help preparing your food?" Tup asked when he saw Ajah approaching the animal with the silver box.

"I can't accept it. Bison is a sacred animal in my culture, there is a ritual I must do before we can eat." Then she knelt in front of the lifeless animal, rested her forehead on his forehead and thanked him for his sacrifice. She stood up, picked up the machete and the carving fork. She whispered ritualistic words and started to take his flesh and put the pieces in the cauldron with water. When he was finished, he asked Jesse to put the cauldron on the fire. During the cooking of the meat, she left the castle and buried what was left of the bison out of respect. When she returned, dinner was ready.

“You can already eat. Hope you like it. "Ajah spoke smiling and everyone started eating

When they finished and were satisfied, the sky had already darkened and many unknown stars shone in it.

"Permission to ask a question?" Kix asked

"You don't have to ask for permission, you can ask." Ajah replied

"OK. You asked about the creation of the clones and we wanted to know about their origin." Kix spoke

"All jedi are particularly the same, but ..." Fives tried to hide his admiration "you are unique and your story must also be."

"We would be honored to hear from you, if you want to tell us." Rex finalized the order

"I tell my story, but I must inform you that it is not exciting and does not contain many details." Ajah started counting when he saw the clones' curiosity increase. “Well, when my planet was being destroyed by the sith, my father put me on a ship and the Force guided me to the Jedi temple in Coruscante. There, Master Windu welcomed me as his padawan; and Ahsoka as your friend. I had everything, but as time went on I realized that this was not my place, so I fled to Mandalore. There I met Pre Vislan, he trained me and accepted me into his clan, but it was also not my place and I ran away again, but this time I decided to change my identity. As the last of my kind, it wouldn't be long before the Vislan clan, the Jedi or the Sith found me. I changed my name to Pale and that's when I met Cad Bane. I need money and he needs help, so we decided to work together. We were unbeatable in the guild, but we split up because beside him it was no longer my place. I thought it would be better to be alone ... and even when I became friends with Sugi, I was alone. Ajah looked at the stars and sighed. "This is the story of how I stopped being a princess, abandoned order, forgot my honor and became a lone hunter."

"General, I ..." Rex started to say.

"I think we better go to sleep. Good night." Ajah wanted to end the conversation. Then she lay on her back to the men and a cold tear ran down her face.

"Good night, general." All the clones went to sleep.


	8. the six waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajah goes to the waterfalls, guided by something that calmly called her. there she finds someone she imagined she would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! enjoy :)

A delicate sound woke her from her sleep. It was night and the clones were still asleep. It made her sure that only she was listening. Ajah wanted to ignore it, but the calm melody seemed to call out to her, so she decided to leave the shelter to see where it came from. Following through the dark forest lit only by the light of the stars, she finally arrived at the origin of the music. A vision she already knew was in front of her, a set of six waterfalls that flowed into a serene lake in the middle of them. The melody intensified, calling it down.

"I don't think I have another option, do I?" she sighed and said to herself.

Ajah stopped in front of the first waterfall, took off her skirt, held her breath and jumped. The fall was high and the lake was deep. When she emerged to breathe, she evoked that sweet music drew her to the cave of the sixth waterfall. She swam and entered through the veil of water that served as a door. Inside it was united, the cold bothered a little. She had never entered there, as it was a place that only the priests of her people were allowed. But there must be a good reason why she was guided there. It was then that she saw the wall with carved inscriptions and quickly went to try to read them.

"Ο κρύσταλλος αποκαλύπτεται σε εκείνους που δεν βλέπουν τη δική τους αντανάκλαση." Ajah read whispering when she was taken by surprise

"I was waiting for you Ajah Allurah ..." said a male voice.

"who are you? What you want?" She asked, startled, when she turned around and saw no one. "show up!"

“Need not fear! It's all right." A man appeared in spirit, like a ghost.

"dad???" Ajah asked about to cry. "how is it possible? You ... our people ... ”a tear fell on his face

“We unite with universal strength. But as long as there is life in you, we will remain by your side. ” he approached and despite being a spirit, she felt the touch on his face. "The force sent me here to help you understand your destiny."

"I don't know where to start, dad." she asked recomposing herself

“Start with the vision. What still makes it cloudy for you? ”The father asked

"The dream ..." she was thoughtful. "What place is this?"

"This place is Exegol." He replied in a neutral tone

“The secret planet of the sith? Why? "Ajah asked confused

“You will understand at the right time, but for that you must meditate. Have more questions? ”The father said

"Okay ... these bodies, who are they?" Ajah continues the conversation

"You already have that answer, but you don't want to accept it." He said seriously "those you have become attached to in the past."

“Sugi, Ahsoka, Cad, Pre and Mace. I abandoned them. I failed them. ”Ajah said in shock

“But it will not fail again. The Force is giving you a chance to reconcile. " He said.

"why? why did I leave them? why would strength give me another chance?" she couldn't understand

"only you have the answers ... eventually everything will make sense." he  
he spoke holding his daughter's hand "Save your friends and protect the crystal."

"Yes, sir, my father."

“The day is going to dawn soon. It's time for me to go, but first I have one last piece of advice for you, Ajah. "He continued," don't blame yourself for the past, don't be afraid of the future and don't waste your present. Have fun, love and enjoy your life. This will be your last journey ... ”

"I will do my best, I promise." She said with a sigh "I don't think I will see you again ..."

"not for now." he approached “but your people and I will always be by your side as long as there is life in you.

"what if there is no more life in me?" she already knew the answer, but hearing from her father would comfort her

"You, my little princess, will finally join us and become the brightest star in the entire galaxy." him spoke with his hand on her face  
"Now go, my little one! A’ledecih”

"A’ledecih, my father" Ajah gave him a big hug in farewell, went to the water veil and when he looked back, he was no longer there.

"Ajah ... general, where are you?" as always, a screaming voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Then she recognized the voice. It was Rex. He and the other clones were certainly concerned and looking for her, as she disappeared without warning. She swam quickly out of the cave and when she emerged in the middle of the lake she shouted at the men who were near the second waterfall. "I'm here, I'm fine."

"Oh thanks to heaven" Fives said relieved, practically hugging the girl's skirt.

"Why are you down there?" Rex

"I explain when everyone is here swimming with me." Ajah thought this was a great opportunity to have fun with her new friends.

"I don't think so" Rex didn't like the idea of jumping out of a waterfall.

"This is not an request, it is an order." She said smiling, “come on guys, it will be fun. Please?"

Without thinking twice, Hardcase, Fives and Jesse took off their armor, keeping only their black clothes and jumping with laughter and screaming with adrenaline. Right behind, Tup and Kix jumped.

"Are you scared, captain?" Fives scoffed at Rex, who hadn't jumped yet.

"Of course not ..." Rex replied a little dizzy as he looked down.

"So you better jump," Ajah sent with glee. "Or I'm going to have to take you down here, with the Force."

"It won't be necessary, general." he replied by taking off his armor and jumping into the lake below.

The moment everyone had jumped, they started to swim and explore the lake. Ajah laughed a lot when the guys started to drown. The play and rest lasted for a few hours, but after a while they accompanied her back to the top of the fourth waterfall. After drying off, they sat next to Ajah and watched the landscape.

"What place is this?" Rex was stunned by the sight before him.

“These are the hexagonal cascades. The Hexagonum set. Everything here has a meaning. Each of the six cascades symbolizes peace, fear, joy, sadness, meekness and anger, respectively. And the lake where all the waterfalls are sought, symbolizes balance. "She explained

"It's impressive." Kix was mesmerized by the landscape, as were the others

"Really stunning ..." Fives whispered to himself as he admired the beautiful young woman with her soaked hair, lit by the delicate reflection of the falling waters.

“It was a sacred place of rest and mediation for my people. And the cave that exists in the sixth waterfall, is where the priests dedicated themselves by force. "Ajah went on to say," After all, that's where I found what we were looking for. "She took a paper and wrote a sentence she had read in the cave, handing it over to Rex.

“I don't know that dialect. I can't understand what is written. "He spoke almost apologetically.

"Okay. This is my people's archaic writing." Ajah read in his original language and then translated "Ο κρύσταλλος αποκαλύπτεται σε εκείνους που δεν βλέπουν τη δική τους αντανάκλαση. The crystal reveals itself to those who do not see their own reflection. 

"Is that an enigma?" Tup

"I think so. Almost that." She said doubtfully.

"And do you already know what that means?" Rex

"I imagine not." She replied a little disappointed. “I also discovered a place where the crystal is certainly: the world of Exegol. The problem is, I don't know how to get there. "

"And what about the Jedi, maybe they know the location?" Kix

“Improbable, the planet belonged to the sith. I don't think the Jedi know much about it, ”Ajah replied, still looking down. "I hope the force will guide us."

"Well, knowing the name of the planet is a good start." Fives tried to comfort her

"Really, better than nothing." She perked up "so come on, our adventure has just begun."

"How nice. I'm really in need of more adrenaline and ready to fight. ” Hardcase was even more excited.

They dismantled the shelter and followed the path to the ship. There Hardcase and Kix volunteered to fly, while Ajah and the other clones argued about what to do and how to find their way to Exegol.


	9. Reptiles ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, Ajah and the clones are chased by a group of trandoshanos led by a bounty hunter. Ajah is injured and there is a closeness between her and Fives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

"Fives, did you manage to find out anything?" Ajah asked hopefully.

"Well, according to the map ... there is no Exegol on the map." He replied looking at the girl in front of him.

"Why am I still disappointed?" she asked rhetorically, no longer patient, for not having found any information during the trip. "Any ideas, Rex?"

"honestly, no." He continued, "but I think it would be good to call General Skywalker."

"It is not yet a good time to speak to the Jedi." Ajah spoke, trying to maintain a neutral tone.

"General, I see something on the radar." Kix spoke through the communicator.

"Is it a gray and shadowy planet by any chance?" she asked sarcastically.

"no. it's a ship." Kix replied

"And she is getting ready to attack us." Hardcase complemented

"What? I just needed this one: Trandoshanos" Ajah ran to a window when the attack started. "Now is a good time to call the Jedi."

"Does not work. They blocked communication. ”Rex spoke

"OK. Kix, Hardcase go to fast hyperspace." She ordered

"General, they damaged our hyperdrive and our weapons." Hardcase communicated.

Ajah ran to the cabin and headed for the ship. "Kix, did you track any planet nearby?"

“Yes, it seems uninhabited and breathable. He's just ahead, "he replied looking at the radar.

"Great. It'll do." She continued, "Guys, get ready. Let's make a hard landing."

She and Hardcase put the maximum power on the engines and fled to the planet. Finally on land, Ajah ordered the clones to follow her out as quickly as possible. The planet was warm and forested, so they ran into the woods to hide.

"General, are we going to hide?" Rex asked.

"We can handle those there." Hardcase said holding his machine gun

"Have any of you ever fought a trandoshano?" Ajah asked with a sigh

"No, ma'am." Rex replied

"Yeah. I already ... several times, not against so many at once. These lizards are hard to shoot, let alone kill. ”She said discouraged“ but we don't have many options. It is better to go to them to fight, than to stay hidden here.

"So, why are we here?" Tup questioned

"To think of a way to do this without dying." Ajah responds with concern. "I just thought about something we can do, but it won't be easy."

"It's just ordering, which we do." Rex was determined.

"Okay. Kix, go to our ship and be prepared, you will be our escape pilot.  
Hardcase, Jesse and Tup, do you have bombs? It continued when the clones claimed. “Great, I need the three of you to distribute the bombs across their ship. Only fire when we're away from here. "

"With pleasure." Hardcase responded with enthusiasm

"But how are we going to do this without them reacting?" Tup

"Stay calm. Fives, Rex and I will take care of the distraction." Ajah responded with determination

"And what's the distraction?" Rex

“First, let's start a small attack. When we caught the attention of these lizards, we fled away from the ship, giving the boys the freedom to place the bombs. ”Explained Ajah

"After running, what are we going to do?" Fives looking at the girl

"I already said that I like acting at the moment." She replied with a friendly smile. “Leave that part of the plan with me. That's right?"

"That's right." Fives and Rex replied.

"So let's start." Ajah ended a conversation

Everyone positioned themselves and separated. Then Ajah and the two clones surprised the eight lizards with a surprise attack and fled quickly. The chase began and the trandoshanos hunted them down like real predatory animals. It was then that they realized that they were surrounded by great enemies and had no way out because of the large stone wall behind them.

"Look what we have here! The cunning little bounty hunter. Pale, I don't know if Ajah suits you." A trandoshano spoke. "Hold them both, leave it with me."

"Bossk?" Ajah was surprised to see him

"I see you haven't forgotten my name." He replied

"How could I forget, my friend, you almost killed me on our last date." She joked, “did you change gang after all? I thought you didn't get along with your people. "

"We are together for a greater good: revenge." Bossk continued, "and the reward I will earn for your head, but I intend to go further and discover the information that is with you, princess."

"I had already imagined it." she decided to provoke him to buy more time "but honestly, I have killed several of you and you are not the best hunter I have ever met. How are you so sure that you will be able to capture me and make me speak?"

"You're pissing me off ..." He pinned her to the wall holding her little neck

"And what are you going to do? you'll kill me? Ajah asked mockingly.

"No, my client wants you to live." Bossk smirked "after my brothers take revenge on you, I'll take you to my bed."

"And do you think you'll be able to hear my information as easily as that?" Ajah asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Maybe not, but at least I'm going to hear you moan at me." He hanged her tighter and licked her delicate face.

"I prefer to die." Ajah spoke, desperate for help.

"Get those dirty claws out of it!" Fives said angrily, trying to get rid of the handcuffs to save her.

"Okay." Bossk lifted her higher by the neck, took out his saber, put a metal bracelet on it and threw it on the floor.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in pain as she fell hard. "What is it?" the girl asked looking at the bracelet.

“This is a gift from the sith lord who hired me. He said that you will not be able to use his jedi tricks. "Bossk turned to his brothers" can get your revenge. And let those clones see you suffer ”.

"you coward" Rex spoke angrily.

"not the majuque ..." Fives was furious, when a trandoshano covered their mouths.

___________________________________________________________________

"What a delay." Hardcase says impatiently.

“Be more patient. we have to wait for General Ajah to return. ”Tup said calmly

“We've been waiting a long time, I think they must be in trouble. Kix, any sign of General Ajah, Rex or Fives? ”Jesse asked

"No sign. None of them so far.” Kix replied over the communicator, "But there is a ship entering the planet."

“I think we better go after them. Maybe they need help to end these guys. ”Hardcase spoke

“Kix, let's see if they need help. Stay tuned and any information let us know. ”Jesse communicated

"That's right." He replied

The three clones followed a long trail in the forest, but stopped when they heard muffled screams from men and a female voice growling in pain. So they ran to get where the sound came from. The image they saw revolted them, Rex and Fives had their hands tied, cloths covering their mouths; and Ajah was being beaten by seven trandoshanos.

"The general!" Jesse was horrified

"We need to do something." Hardcase spoke angrily

"We have to think of a plan, there are many of them." Tup said

"Do you want help?" a female voice asked

"Who are you?" Jesse asked seriously

“I’m Sugi, these are Seripas, Latts Razzi and Embo. Now we are going to save Ajah immediately, before she dies these disgusting reptiles in her hands. ”She replied with her strong accent.

Without thinking twice, clones and bounty hunters began an attack on the trandoshanos. Tup ran to free his two brothers; now free, Fives ran to take Ajah in his arms.

"Take her away from here." Sugi said looking at Fives "quick".

"I will take you to our ship" he replied

"Protect at any cost." Rex said firmly "send Kix to look after her."

"Yes, captain." Fives said before he started running

The fight was fierce, but they soon managed to arrest and kill some trandoshanos.

"You guys are not as tough as I imagined." Sugi scoffed at the lizards that were still alive.

"There are only seven." Rex spoke worried

"What? Also? She asked confused.

“There were eight! But there are only seven here, counting those who died. " He explained

"Embo, where's Bossk?" the two bounty hunters looked at each other and then Sugi knew the answer. "Damn it!

"He must have gone after the clone and Ajah." Latts guessed

"How are we going to let that happen?" Sugi spoke with disgust. "Okay. Embo and Seripas keep an eye on these bad guys. Latts comes with me."

"We are going with you two." Rex stated and the other clones agreed.

___________________________________________________________________

"Kix, are you listening?" Fives asked

"Yes. What happened? ”He replied through the communicator

“Then I'll explain, just bring the first aid kit. The general is hurt. ”Fives spoke in a hurry.

"But where are you at?" Kix asked

“In the middle of the forest. I'll send you the location. ”He ended the conversation.

"You have something I want." Bossk came out of nowhere and spoke with his tongue between his teeth.

"I will not let you touch her" Fives spoke to the unconscious and injured girl in his arms.

"It's all right. I'll kill you first. ”He attacked. The clone was agile and dodged, but when the trandoshano took his gun, without much choice, Fives fell and hugged the young woman in his lap to protect her. Then help finally arrived.

"What do you think you are doing, Bossk?" Sugi asked rhetorically.

"You better put the gun down, asshole." Latts sneered and he obeyed when he saw that he was surrounded by four clones and hunters.

“The two cannot imagine how high the reward for this little princess is. if you help me, I'll share it with you. Bossk tries to turn the tables.

"Oh, we know, but we won't help you." Latts replied

"Why? Did you forget who you are?" he asked angrily.

“We haven't forgotten. We are bounty hunters and mercenaries, but Ajah is my friend. ”Sugi answered the height.

"And we women must help each other." Latts spoke when the reptile looked at her. She captured him and trapped him in his green bands. "Don't take it personally, Bossk, we may work together on another mission."

"Did I miss anything?" Kix asked breathlessly. "Did I come as fast as I could ... General?"

"She is very hurt." Sugi turned his attention to the girl on the clone's lap.

"She has been unconscious for some time." Fives was still sitting on the floor.

"Let me see". The doctor came over and examined her. "She has two fractured ribs, a sprained ankle and a head injury."

"Can you help her?" Rex

"Unfortunately, not much." Kix was disappointed “I only have dressings and bacta cream. How are you ... she needs surgery and a session in the bacta tank. "

"But we are a long way from Coruscant, I don't know if she will be able to withstand such a long journey." Jesse was worried

"We have no other option." Rex replied

"Maybe you have." Sugi said that "besides the Republic, there is only one other place, closer, that can help Ajah: Concordia."

“A moon from Mandalore? The thirst of the eye of death? ”Tup

"If they can save her, we should try." Fives spoke a little hopefully.

"When you get there and Visla sees that you are clones of the Republic, she will definitely send an attack." Sugi continued "but when you show Ajah, he will help you".

"Will you come with us?" Rex

“I am not welcome there. After all, me and the others have a lot to do with these trandoshanos. "She ended the conversation." You better hurry up and take care of it, Captain Rex. "

"I'll." He said goodbye and thanked the help.

The clones returned to a ship. Tup and Hardcase piloted, while Kix and Fives took care of Ajah; and Rex and Jesse discussed the tactic for when they reached Concordia.

"Kix, before I forget, take the trigger to Hardcase and tell him to destroy the ship of these bastard lizards."

"Yes, captain." Kix complied, leaving Fives alone with the girl.

"It's going to be okay ... I'm on your side, I won't leave you." Fives whispered softly holding Ajah's small hand. "My lady."


	10. asking for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones arrive in Concordia. After asking a lot, the eye of death helps Ajah

“Captain, they are contacting us. They want to know our identification. ”Tup asked" what should I answer? "

"speak the truth, we have no identification." Rex responded via communicator

"OK." Tup continued, "they said we are not allowed to land."

"Pass the line to me." Rex ordered

"right now." The clone obeyed

"this is Captain Rex." He spoke to the Mandalorian base

"what you want?" a female voice asked

"We are here for help." Rex replied

"We are not a community center." The voice answered without patience

"I know, but only you can help us." He spoke looking at Ajah, still unconscious. "please"

"Where you are from?" the voice questioned

"Coruscating." Rex decided not to lie "we are clones of the Republic."

"You are not welcome." The communication ended.

"damn it." Rex was angry

"Captain, Ajah has no more time." Fives spoke stressed

"She doesn't react, she's still passed out." Kix said "from a medical point of view, this is very worrying."

"What should we do" Tup asked the communicator

“Land that ship. We will try to resolve this personally. Rex gave the order. "The General depends on it."

"Yes sir." The pilot responded

Hardcase and Tup landed and joined the others on the main wing of the ship.

“Fives, wait here with Ajah. There must be a battalion of the eye of death waiting for us outside. "The captain continued" the others will accompany me, but unarmed. "

"But Rex, these terrorists must be armed to the teeth." Hardcase spoke

“We cannot be seen as threats. Do as I say. Rex ended the conversation and opened the ship's door. When they left, there were many Mandalorians around, ready to attack.

“I said that you were not allowed. The Republic is not welcome here. "The woman meant it.

“There is no senator or jedi here. Just us, clones. "Rex tried to ease the situation.

"You better go." The woman said out loud.

"We can't, we need help". He was already desperate "let me talk to your leader."

The woman realized that her despair was not false and decided to call him by the communicator “Vizsla, the Republic clones are asking for your presence. They are alone and need help. "

"I'll be right there." Vizsla's voice replied "but Bo-Katan, watch ... they may be lying."

"Yes sir." The woman obeyed.

"And then, clone, I'm here as you asked." Vizsla approached with his jet pack. "Give me a good reason not to start an attack."

"I think you know the girl who needs help." Rex spoke to the leader and shortly afterwards told Fives "bring her here!"

"Ajah Allurah ..." Vizsla asked threateningly "what did you do to her?"

"It wasn't us." Fives started talking

“Who else could hurt you? "Pré Vizsla accused them" in addition to the Republic clones? "

“A group of trandoshanos. They hit her ... ”Rex was interrupted

“And you didn't do anything to help? Before those reptile butchers almost killed her? ”Bo-Katan blamed them

"It was an ambush, they arrested us while they beat her." Rex spoke

"Ajah is our general, we didn't want this to happen to her," said Jesse, feeling guilty.

"She ... a general?" Pré Vizsla was discredited, but the sleeping face of the young woman reminded him that there was no time to think about it. “We will clear this up later. Now our priority is to save it. Do you have any idea how she is doing? "

"I am a doctor." Kix started to say “from what I saw, she has two broken ribs, ankle sprain, but the most serious was the head injury. That's why she's been passed out for almost 4 hours. "

"Okay, Bo-Katan, send our two best doctors and have the medical droids prepare the bacta tank." Vizsla gave an order.

"Yes now." She answered.

The two doctors took her out of the clone's arms and placed her on the stretcher. Fives shuddered when he heard a small involuntary groan of pain, for he knew she was suffering.

"If what you say is true, while Bo-Katan and my men take care of Allurah, you will join us for dinner." Vizsla continues "and stay here until the time necessary for her to recover".

"We would be very grateful." Rex spoke

“But make no mistake. My hospitality to you is not for the Republic. "He spoke hard," but to Alurah. "

___________________________________________________________________

"Have you made any progress?" Bo-Katan asked the two doctors.

"Yes ma'am." One of the doctors replied, "We have relocated the ankle and completed the minor surgery to put the ribs in place for better healing."

"But the bad part is yet to come." The other started saying "the tests showed that this is not a simple head injury".

"as well?" the woman was confused

“The wound caused heavy bleeding in the brain region. That is the reason for unconsciousness, the blood left her in a coma to lessen the pain. ”The doctor explained

"And can you save her?" Bo-Katan

“If it were anyone else, I would say no. Usually, thirty minutes after someone has suffered a trauma like this, they have brain death. "The doctor seemed impressed" but this girl has survived for almost five hours, she has never seen anything like it. "

“She was always a warrior. So, what will be the procedure? "  
Asked Bo-Katan

"yes of course. We are going to make a perforation in the back of her head and with a syringe draw the maximum amount of blood and cauterize the focus of the bleeding."

"So, we're going to put her into an induced coma in the bacta tank for 6 hours, for a faster recovery." The other continued.

"Okay. I'll let you work, then." The woman left relieved and went to update the situation with Vizsla.

The doctors did everything successfully and shortly after the procedure was finished they put it in the tank. After the set time, they took her out and rested and woke up alone in a comfortable hospital bed.

___________________________________________________________________

"where am I?" Ajah wondered. She sat up, still a little dizzy, as she had just woken up from a coma. She got up and didn't remember how she got there, it scared her. There was no one in the room with her, she didn't recognize the place, but she could feel something similar there. Distant noises brought her out of her ecstasy of confusion. She decided to find out where she was; hoping to be safe and the clones to be okay. But what if she was with Bossk ...? The fear that this was a possibility haunted her as never before. She couldn't face it without her ... "my lightsaber!" Ajah picked it up and called. This made him sure he was in a friendly place.

She walked out the door and finally recognized the place, when a blond man in armor turned and said in a tone of relief "Allurah?"

"Pre!" she recognized him and walked slowly until she found him, sad and happy to see him.


	11. Finally awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are several dialogues between Ajah, Bo-Katan, Vizsla and Fives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

"Did I mention that I hate being called by my last name?" She stops a few meters from Vizsla.

"Yes, emphatically and repeatedly." He replied. "You always had a strong personality, but now you seem to have lost your goal."

"What are you trying to say?" Ajah raises an eyebrow.

"Since when do you work with the Republic?" Vizsla asked

"What? What do you mean?" She couldn't remember, because the coma had confused her memory.

"So, the clones were lying." He spat

"Clones ... how did I forget?" Ajah despaired "Where are my men?"

“Calm down, they're fine. They are in that tent. "He pointed to the spot and Ajah ran to find them.

"General Ajah!" all the clones smiled and were relieved to see her at the entrance to the tent.

"Guys ..." she said almost in a whisper, and now her worried, breathless face gave way to a warm smile.

She ran to hug them, first Rex, then Tup, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix and finally, Fives, where the grip was longer. As they drove away, Ajah realized how much she was in love and wanted to feel more of his touch. That thought made her blush like never before, so she took a few steps back and looked at all the clones. "I am happy that you are well."

“I am happy that they have told the truth. That you, Ajah, are on the side of the Republic now. "Vizsla appeared and said arrogantly.

"I am not with the Republic." Ajah looked at him and then turned to the clones in front of him. “But these men ... are my men; and I feel honored to be your general. "

"And we are proud to be your soldiers." Rex spoke with a sincere smile.

"Well, let's let go of sentimentality a little bit," Ajah said when she was moved. "Why did I stay in a coma for ... wait, how long did I stay in a coma?"

"About 12 hours". Kix spoke with humor

"creed." Ajah laughed at the situation. "Okay. I was in a coma for 12 hours and I have two hungry stomachs."

"In addition to the clones ... I had forgotten about this terrible detail." Vizsla scoffed at her.

"Hurry up Pre." Ajah spoke with irony and made everyone laugh. "It is better to have a very tasty feast for me and my men."

"How lucky for me, then." He said sarcastically

While dinner was being prepared, Ajah went to a tent that Vizsla had prepared for her to have more privacy, next to where the clones rested.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up, little princess." Bo-Katan appeared at the entrance to the tent.

"I am more difficult to kill than you think." Ajah replied

"but, are you better?" the Mandalorian seemed concerned

"why when do you care about me?" Ajah looked deeply into the green eyes and asked

"Is it so difficult to answer my question?" Bo-Katan also looked at her

“I'm better, but I still have pain in my head. A lot of pain ”Ajah looked away“ now can you answer my question? "

“Just because I'm not your fan, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I don't want you to die. "The woman answered calmly

"I never understood why we didn't become friends." Ajah stood in front of her

"Simple. It took me years to get noticed by Vizsla and get a high position in the leadership. But when you arrived, he trained you himself. You aren't even Mandalorian, and yet he wanted to make you commander of the eye of death." Bo -Katan spoke

"So it was out of envy?" Ajah gave a playful smile

"Yes, but it doesn't, no." The woman laughed

"Envy? Of me?" Ajah failed to understand “you were always better than me, I will never be like you. In fact, I am nothing without the Force. ”

"This is not true. You are a warrior and a princess in your spare time." Bo-Katan continued "and that's not the Force, it's you."

"Thank you." The girl smiled at the compliments, but soon changed the subject "I knew you would become a great leader."

“You saw my future, didn't you? Can you tell me something? ”A woman was interested

"Yes, the Force showed me." Ajah smiled “you will change Mandalorian history and bring many honors to your people. That's what I can tell you. "

“Thanks for telling me. Now come on, Vizsla must be waiting for us. "Bo-Katan said, still smiling" and Alurah, we are not friends and we never will be. "

"I never expected less than that." Ajah Alurah replied and the two laughed.

___________________________________________________________________

The table was beautiful and full of food, they really caught themselves going out to make a real feast. Ajah separated from Bo-Katan and went to the clones that were already eating. It was night, the food smelled so good and she was very hungry, but something stopped her from eating. Someone was missing.

"Where's Fives at?" she asked Rex

"He's sitting on the hill." He replied

"Because?" Ajah asked

“He said he wanted privacy to think about it. I don't know what his problem is, but I've never seen Fives so stressed. ”Rex replied.

"I'm going to talk to him, see what's going on." She said confused

"That's right!" Rex went back to eating.

Ajah followed the path and went up the hill. Once there, she saw him sitting on his back looking at the stars. Then he sat down next to her.

"What happened? Why are you like this?" Ajah asked affectionately

"There's nothing going on, I'm fine." But Fives replied dryly.

“It is no use lying to me. I feel your anger. You are disgusted and sad. Tell me why? "She went on smoothly." Fives ... please. "

He got lost in her light brown eyes. “I am a soldier, I should have protected you. I should have fought and resisted those lizards. Bossk would never have hurt and said those words. You almost died and it was all my fault ... ”

Ajah couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped him in her arms, sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips and kissed him. Fives was startled, but soon got used to the sudden gesture. He rested his hands on Ajah's delicate waist and kissed her back, savoring the sweet taste that his lips found. Ajah purred as she felt Fives' warm hands on her skin, making him growl with lust and pull her closer. Then, a beep made them break the passionate kiss. Ajah walked away and picked up the small device that had been whistled.

“The Skywalker Communicator! I had completely forgotten. " She said

"He must be trying to make contact with us." Fives counted saying

"Certainly." She activated the communicator "Ajah on listening."

“Ajah, are you okay? Why didn't you tell me? ”Anakin looked concerned.

"We are all fine. And the other question ... I didn't have to, because I had no problems. " She lied

"Are you sure? And the event with Bossk? You almost died. "Anakin, one accused

"Okay. I had a few problems, but your men saved me. As I said, I'm fine and so are they." Ajah told

"It is a relief to know that they are well." Anakin continued “why are you in Concordia?

"Long story". Ajah suspected "how did you find out where I am?"

"Long story". Anakin replied, “can we meet in a neutral world to talk in person? how about in Toydaria? "

"Of course. I don't know a better place. We will leave tomorrow morning. See you there. ”She ended a conversation.

After Ajah put the device away, she realized that Fives was staring at her. He smiled and took a lock of the girl's long white hair, making it blush. "So beautiful!"

"Thanks." She gave such a cute smile that Fives almost melted.

"How about we go to eat?" he rubs his thumb over her cheek.

"It's a good idea." Before getting up, Ajah gave him one last kiss.


	12. I have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Fives and Ajah got together with the other clones to eat everything that was right: roasted meats, braised vegetables and wonderful sweets. They talked a lot about everything, while satiating their hunger. After a few hours, dinner was finished and the conversation gradually ended.

“Well, I think we better go to sleep. We will leave early. ”Ajah spoke to the clones

"What will be our destiny, General?" Rex

“Toydaria. We will meet with Obi-Wan and Anakin to discuss what to do next. ”She explained

"Okay. So come on, men." Rex gave the order and everyone went to sleep in the tent.

"Good night Princess." Fives kissed his forehead

"Sleep well, Fives". Ajah blushed and went to his tent to rest.

Dawn came and the sun shone on her face, waking her up. When looking to the side while yawning, she saw a perfectly folded cloth. Ajah gets up to see better; it was a dress of fine light blue silk, so beautiful ...

"I hear you are going to Toydaria." Vizsla appeared at the entrance "maybe this dress is not fit for a princess, but it should do if you find the king."

"He is perfect. And it's still my favorite color. ”Ajah thanked

"Alu ... Ajah, I wanted to give you a goodbye gift." He said

"Other?" she smiled happily when she took the package. "Bracelets?"

“They are beskar. They will protect you if you know how to use them. ”Vizsla spoke

"Thanks for everything, Pre." She hugged him "now I need to go."

When she left, the clones were already waiting for her in front of the ship. "We are ready." Rex spoke

“Are you sure it's time to go? Don't you think it's better to stay and recover? ”Vizsla asked when Ajah was walking into the ship.

"I'm running out of time, I can't wait any longer." She turned to Vizsla "forgive me for ... running away".

"I already forgave you." He hugged her. "I'll be here if I need to."

"A’ledecih, Pre." She said goodbye and got on the ship. Finally, leaving Concordia.

Hardcase and Tup piloted the ship, while Rex, Jesse and Fives stayed to discuss the plan with Ajah. Kix, as a doctor, just wanted to check on his patient.

"OK. General, what did you think of our tactic?" Rex asked

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Ajah replied

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" Kix was worried

"I'm fine. I was just ... thinking.” She spoke with a lost look, "Maybe I better meditate a little."

As the tactical conversation continued, Ajah went to her private place to meditate and better understand the dream that had not haunted her for some time. When she closed her eyes, she found herself in a gray place. she passed right through the bodies, walking over to where the hooded man was. When she approached, he said in an ugly voice: “You will not be able to save them, nothing you do will prevent them from dying. Time is running out. "Everything went dark and dark. His pain increased, the screams grew louder and now his name was called ... Ajah, Ajah, Ajah.

"Ajah." Fives affectionately placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stood up, panting and startled. "what is it?"

"We are already at Toydaria." he replied

"the generals are waiting for us." Rex continued.

"Ok, let's go." She wanted to end the conversation soon, to avoid having to talk about her dream.

As they left, they caught sight of Skywalker. He guided them to where Obi-Wan and two other clones were. After everyone greeted each other, Kenobi decided to start the conversation.

"Well, Ajah, the board asked to ask, did you manage to find the information you were looking for?"

"Find ... I found it, but I didn't get an answer." Ajah replied

"What do you mean, you didn't get an answer?" Anakin asked

“To protect the crystal, the elders hid it and used an enigma to indicate the location.” She started to explain. "I'm with him, but I think something is missing, so I can decipher it."

“And what's missing?” Obi-Wan questioned

"I have no idea, I have to meditate." Ajah continued, “apart from setbacks, that was all I found out.

When she finished speaking, two Toydarian soldiers approached. "The king requests your presence, to join him at a welcome banquet."

“We appreciate the invitation.” Anakin said "eating will do us good."

"I agree with Anakin." Ajah said smiling

"Unfortunately, Cody and I won't be able to stay." Obi-Wan explained, “Grievous's ship was seen close to the planet Ryloth. We need to make sure of his intentions. ”

"But Echo and I can." Skywalker spoke firmly

"OK. So, we are already leaving. When I get to Coruscant, I will update the mission's progress to the council. ” Kenobi said goodbye politely “I hope to see you soon. And, please, watch Anakin. ”

"You will see me yes." Ajah laughed and looked at the jedi "I'm going to watch him, you can leave it."

Obi-Wan and Cody got on their ship and left. The others who remained accompanied the Toydarians to the palace. There they showed their rooms, where they would have two hours to prepare for dinner in the presence of the king.  
Ajah's suite was just like the others; spacious with a very comfortable bed and the bathroom had a bubble bath ready. She undressed and went into the tub of warm water. After finishing her bath, she took the dress Vizsla had given her and put it on. He decided to do a discreet hairstyle, keeping his hair a little loose. Since she didn't need makeup, because she had pearly skin and a naturally painted face, she was ready. Ajah joined the others in the main courtyard waiting for King Katuunko.

“Skywalker, how long? it is a pleasure to have you here with me, my friends. ” The King of Toydaria greeted them, but when he approached Ajah, he looked at her “I know that look. I haven't seen an Alurah in a while. ”

"Did you know my father?" she asked in amazement.

"Both he and you, my dear." The king said smilingly "your father was an old friend of mine, and he invited me to meet you right when he was born."

"I'm sorry that he's not here." Ajah apologized

"Believe me, when I say that seeing you is a relief from my lack of him." Katuunko said sympathetically. "Dinner is already served, will you join me?"

"Of course." Ajah replied

"It will be an honour." Anakin added.

The food was divine. When finished, the clones will be selected to sleep. Anakin Skywalker continued to chat with King Katuunko. Then, enjoying the peace, Ajah went to the royal garden and meditated for hours.

"The crystal is revealed to those who do not see their own reflection." She recited while meditating. "Reflection ... mirror ... the mirrored book."

"May I join you?" Anakin asked when he saw her meditating.

"Of course." She answered

"Did you manage to find out anything?" he asked

"Yes. I think there is a book that can help to decipher, the problem is that it was stolen many years ago by a people I don't remember." Ajah spoke

"Maybe I can help." He offered

"I would be very grateful. Give me your hand to connect with the Force. She spoke eagerly for a non-abstract answer." I see a place made of appearances and riches, but inside it there is only rot, injustice and slavery. Can you recognize? "

"I know this place." Anakin says as he opens his eyes and lets go of her hand. "Zygerrian, a planet that benefits from slavery."

“You were already there, weren't you? I feel great concern and anger for this place. " She said

"Yes, I have been." Anakin said “and you will have no advantage if Zigerians know that you are helping us. Not to mention that we don't even know if they're looking for you too ... ”

“Don't worry, Anakin. Tomorrow morning I will have already thought of a plan that does not involve the Jedi. "Ajah closed his eyes and said" and no, they are not looking for me. "

"Did you discover this by meditating?" he asked

"Not necessarily. Strength allows me to see the soul and mind of each sentient being. That's how I know that Kix and Jesse are a couple, that Hardcase and Tup have an affair and that you, General, are married. ” She ended the sentence with a slightly malicious smile

"this is unbelievable." He looked incredulous, but then he laughed. “And you are not going to tell me off?

"And why would i do that? relax, you can't imagine how many secrets are kept with me. ” Ajah said to him "and another, I never agreed with the lack of attachment of the Jedi"

"Was that the reason you abandoned the order?" Anakin asked reluctantly.

"In parts, yes." Ajah spoke in a sad voice, but then smiled sympathetically. "I think we better go to sleep and leave this conversation for later ..."

"clear." He was understanding and ended the conversation with respect. "Have a good night's sleep, Princess Ajah Alurah."

"thanks. Good night to you too, Knight Anakin Skywalker. ” She laughed at his false formality.

Everyone went to sleep. And despite having the usual nightmare, Ajah managed to rest. In the morning breakfast was already prepared and waiting for the guests at the table. She was the last to sit down to eat.

"I hope the accommodations have provided you with a good night's sleep." The king spoke with a big smile, after everyone finished the meal.

“Without a doubt, that night was perfect. And the food was incredible. ” Anakin spoke

"thank you for everything. I honestly wish I could stay longer, but we need to leave. ” Ajah also spoke with a dreamy face.

“I understand, my dear. But I want you to know that my doors will always be open for you. ” Katuunko replied

“I hope to visit you soon. A’ledecih! ” She revered him smiling

__________________________________________________________________

Ajah was preparing the ship for departure with the help of the clones, when Anakin approached and said awkwardly "I don't want to delay your mission, but I just realized that Kenobi left me here without a ship, so I need a ride .. . ”

"Dropping him off at Coruscant will do?" she asked

"That's where I need to go." He replied

"Great. Going there is part of my plan. inside the ship I explain better. Ajah smiled when he saw the jedi's confused face. "Kix, Jesse, you fly."

Everyone entered and a ship took off from Toydaria. Ajah went to her dorm to change clothes, putting on a black leotard and loose translucent blue pants (which tightened only on her ankles and waist). After making her boxing braids, she was finally ready for battle. Leaving the room, Ajah went to the main wing, where the clones and Skywalker were talking.

"Is that true, General Ajah, do you have a plan?" Tup asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah, you didn't say I preferred to act in ..." Fives stopped talking when his eyes found the girl in front of him. A wave of jealousy fell over him when it occurred that the jaw of everyone in the ward had fallen. She was beautiful as always, but sensual as never. The black leotard perfectly contoured his groin and the almost transparent pants showed his legs.

"...at the time. Yes, you are right, and only then do we need a plan. "Ajah provokes the reaction of the clones" the translucent clothes are part of my culture, but if you want I can put on something less revealing ... "

"No!" all the men spoke in unison.

"Okay! So, let's go to the plan." She laughed and started to explain "the Zygerrians have something that belongs to me, and I intend to take it back. Last night, I was researching: I found out that Zygerrian is going through a financial crisis and that Prime Minister Molec is desperate for more slaves. And this will be our gateway to the castle. ”

"Who is going to participate in this operation?" Tup asked

"How will this be our gateway?" Rex asked

"And where does Coruscant fit into the plan?" Anakin asked

"I was going to get to that part, if you had more patience." She went on to explain “just me and the clones, no jedi. When we arrive in Zygerrian to do business, we will get an audience with Molec. And this is where Coruscant comes in, I need a politician to make me the first ministry on the planet, to be more convincing of me ... ”

“General Ajah, General Kenobi is getting in touch. I'll pass it on to you. ”Jesse said through the communicator.

"That's right." She said when Obi-Wan appeared as a hologram.

"Ajah and Anakin, I have some problems." Obi-Wan started to speak.

"Ahsoka, is she okay?" Skywalker worried.

“Yes, she is fine. The problem is another. "He replied." It was a trap, Grievous lured us here. It wasn’t just a ship, it’s an entire troop and I don’t know how long my ship will last against three battleships. "

"Your calm is admirable, Kenobi." Ajah said, “help is on the way. Kix change our route to Obi-Wan's location. "

"Ryloth is not far from here." Anakin spoke confidently

“This is not the only problem. I sent my commander and two soldiers to the surface of the planet to check that everything was fine. But Grievous captured them and arrested them on his ship. They are close to Ryloth's largest moon. Obi-Wan tried to remain calm.

"He must have done this to get our information." Anakin said angrily, “We don't have enough soldiers or ships. We need reinforcements, master. "

"I already asked for backup, but nobody is close enough ..." said Obi-Wan

"I had an idea, hang on and trust me." Ajah ended the communication, without waiting for a response from Kenobi. "Kix, go to the location of Grievous's ship."

"Yes ma'am." He replied

"The ships that separatists use have a powerful reflective shield that prevents lasers from penetrating, but not organic matter." Ajah said selflessly.

"What are you suggesting?" Anakin asked

"i will rescue the soldiers" She spoke while putting on a jetpack.

"Do you plan to go alone?" Rex

"Please say no." Fives spoke worried

“Yes, alone. I can increase the pressure of space for a while, so I can pass discreetly through the shield. "Ajah explained confidently" when I enter, I release the clones, fight some droids and flee in an emergency pod. You will help General Kenobi, and in the meantime, we will be adrift until you hire us. "

“Ajah, you don't know General Grievous. You will not be able to fight him alone. ”Anakin spoke

"Even he doesn't know me." Ajah was annoyed "don't underestimate me, Skywalker".

"He killed many jedi ..." he said worriedly

"I am not a Jedi." Ajah spoke calmly "I will be fine and so will the clones."

"May the strength be with you." Anakin wished

"She's always ..." she smiled sympathetically, before launching into space


	13. Broken order

Ajah flew jetpack through space to Grievous' ship. Upon arriving, going through the reflective shields was easy, but the ship was larger than expected. She entered through a small hatch and began her search.

"Come on ... where are you?" she told herself as she connected with the force. "Armored cell on the lower floor ... I think I found you."

Ajah went to the lower floor, keeping hidden and without confronting the droids so as not to attract attention. It was not difficult to find a cell where the clones were, because in the front there were two BX droids.

"Hi my friends. Want to play? ”She smiled and turned on her purple saber on both sides.

"Intruder." The two BX developed a fight against it. The blows were quick and the fight took a little time, but Ajah managed to destroy them.

"It was a good joke." She smiled sarcastically at the droids already destroyed. Opening the cell door, she saw the clones trapped and went to free them.

"Alurah general?" one of the clones

"Yes. Please call me Ajah. I came to save you. ”She asked the helmet clones“ what are your names, soldiers? ”

"I'm Waxer." The clone responded.

"Boil, at your service, lady." The other introduced himself.

"Is a pleasure." She smiled, but soon her face became serious “wait ... there were three. Where's Commander Cody? "

"He's being interrogated by Grievous." Boil spoke.

"I already imagined that." Ajah said with a raised eyebrow.

"What will we do, General?" Boil ready to fight.

“We don't have a clear path to Cody and we need to be discreet. So the best way to reach it is through the compliance pipeline. "Ajah took a degree of entry and competence for both men to enter the pipeline with the Force." Go straight, turn left and then right. When you find the fan, go up the duct and then you will reach the commander. This bomb will disable droids, but only use it when Grievous is not around. "

"Won't you come with us?" Waxer:

"We need a distraction for the general." She explained "and if this Grievous is like Anakin told me ... the idea of having a" jedi "on his ship will be a great distraction."

"That's right." Boil said reluctantly. "And where are we meeting next?"

"I will still think about that part." Ajah frowned "the only problem is that I don't have a line of communication with you."

“There is a communicator on our helmets. This is from the commander, you can use it to contact us. ”Waxer suggested

"I liked the idea." Ajah learned the helmet. “When you find the commander, let me know. Go back to the duct and wait for my orders. "

"That's right!" the two said in unison.

"Okay. And let's start the fun ... again." She said rolling her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________

“Hurry up, Waxer. Are you sure we're going to the right place? "The question boils over to the clone who crawled in front of him.

"Of course I do." Waxer spoke confidently. "There is the fan, now we just have to go up."

They climbed up the duct and reached the room, where Commander Cody was being interrogated by General Grievous. "Speak the strategies of the Republic, this is a clone order".

"I will never speak." Cody Spit

"Then you're going to die." Grievous spoke, firing a blue saber. He was ready to deliver a blow when he was interrupted by a voice on his communicator.

"General, I think there is a Jedi on your ship, sir." An android B1 reported this.

"What? Watch the prisoner. I'll kill her myself." The general ordered in his husky voice, before leaving.

"Yes sir." One of the BX droids responded.

"This is our chance." Waxer whispered to Boil

"Then we will save the commander." Boil, dropped the bomb and deactivated the two androids

"Waxer, Boil ... what are you doing here?" Cody asked, confused by the situation.

"We came to save you, Commander." Waxer replied after jumping out of the duct.

“Who took them out of the cell? Where's General Kenobi? " he asked.

"He's not here. It was General Ajah who brought us out." Boil explained

"She's wearing a helmet, now let's get in touch with her to find out what to do." Waxer spoke.

"Didn't she approve the plan?" Cody asked in surprise.

"Honestly, Commander, I think the general is moving quickly." Boil spoke.

__________________________________________________________________

“General Ajah? General ... are you listening? ”Waxer:

"Yes, I am. This is not a good time, but you can talk." She answered for Cody's helmet as she ran.

“We are with the commander. What should we do? Help you with Grievous? " he asked

"Good. Go to hangar 14, grab an emergency capsule and escape." Ajah spoke, alternating with breath, "Save yourself ... don't worry about me, I can get out of here."

"What? We cannot leave this behind." Waxer spoke desperately.

"Madam, with all due respect, we can't do that." Cody spoke as he put on Boil's helmet. "We are clones, our duty is to protect you."

“And my duty is to save them, to take them alive. So obey me. Ajah spoke before taking off the helmet.

She kept running until she found a strategic place to fight Grievous without interference from androids. And the perfect place was a weapons depot, a not too big room with a locked door. Ajah hid behind a shelf. When Grievous entered the warehouse, she locked a door so the two would be alone.

"I never saw you before, jedi." Grievous spat hoarsely, "what did you come to do on my ship?"

"It must be because I am not a Jedi, but it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a charismatic smile. "I'm doing a colleague a favor ... and since I already got what I came for, it's time to go."

“It won't be that easy. You will die, whether or not you are a Jedi. Grievous fired four blue and green sabers.

"I didn't want to waste your time, but you insist." She smiled and lit her violet saber on both sides. "Who am I to deny a fight."

The room was dark, which made the fight more challenging for both of them. Grievous looked like a brutal machine that delivered clumsy but quite violent blows. Ajah dodged easily because of his small size. The fight had already taken too long, the time needed for the clones to escape. Tired of just dodging, she decided to go on the attack, fighting back. With the help of force, she managed to pull the general's two robotic legs, which to her surprise was supported by a pair of arms and continuous fighting. Furiously, he slapped his arm, coloring the pale skin with his wine blood. Using his anger and pain to his advantage, Ajah managed to tear off the arms he used as a support and throw a handcuff on the other pair of arms, causing him to release the green and blue sabers.

"Arghhh!" He growled in pain, trying to get rid of the handcuffs.

"Beskar, there's no point in resisting." Ajah spoke with scorn.

"Then get it over with." He challenged her with his husky voice. "Kill me, murderer."

"I am not going to do that. You are not my enemy." She said putting away her saber and taking General Grievous's four saber. "I have no reason to take your life."

“Honor, it's a reason. But you don't have that, coward girl. Grievous continued to confront her.

“Perhaps you are right, general. I am not an honorable person. After all, saving him doesn't mean I'm not going to destroy his car and his androids, ”she said walking to the door, smiling sarcastically. "I hope it is goodbye."

“Bodyguards, get the girl. Don't let her escape from that living ship. Grave ordered when he saw her running out of the weapons depot.

__________________________________________________________________

Ajah was on the run from droids she had never faced before. She was in no mood for another fight; and at the moment she had something more important to worry about: making a safe escape route for the ... Clones! Did they manage to escape? Ajah needed to know. Then, using force, she managed to trick the androids into the duct.

"Cody, Waxer, Boil ..." She communicated them through the commander's helmet. "Are you already in the escape pod?"

"We are listening." Waxer replied through the communicator: "We are working with the androids a little, but we have already seen the emergency pods."

"What? Haven't you run away yet?" Ajah snorted. "Where's Cody?"

"I'm here, General," replied the commander via Waxer's helmet communicator.

“Grievous already expects you to leave the ship in capsules, so I'm thinking of a way to not lose you. I have an idea, but you need to pay attention. ”She started to explain“ I'm going to change the hyperdrive's coordinates and I'm going to install a timer so that the hyperdrive doesn't start until we're out of that ship. We will have 10 seconds to escape, if I don't get there in time, you will go without me. "

"Yes, madam, General Ajah." Cody replied with fear.

“Just one question, do you have any experience of fighting the IG-100? Do they have any weaknesses? Something that gives me an advantage over them? She asked crawling through the duct.

“I struggled with these androids a few times. Unfortunately, I have no good news. "Cody said" they are great guards, the elite droids of the separatist army. They are difficult to kill and fight, even without a head. They are great opponents, even for the Jedi. "

“Ah great, I didn't expect this one. But it doesn't matter, just follow the plan. Ajah spoke while jumping to where the hyperdrive was.

"That's right." He replied

"Damn it! I think the magnas intercepted our communication. I'm surrounded by six ... Arghhh." She was hit by a shock, causing Cody's helmet to fall off her.

Ajah adjusts himself to dodge another, turned on his lightsaber and started to fight. She discovered with practice that if the limbs and the head were uprooted, the bodyguards would be completely destroyed. But speaking was easier: they were fast, the blows aimed very hard, and their weapons were powerful and resistant to the saber.

"An electrostaff ... interesting, it matches my saber." She said taking the weapon from the first destroyed droid. "Who is next?"

Ajah positioned himself with the two-sided saber in his right hand and the electrostaff in his left hand. The continuous fierce fight, because five against one was not very fair. She reached her limit when one of the magnas hit her injured arm with a shock, waking up her blood vessels, which had already clotted. She translates that that would be her end, until she heard shooting children.

“Cody? Boil? "Ajah asked getting up from the floor.

“We came to help you. Waxer is not waiting for us. ”Cody responded between shots.

“Do you know how to use lightsabers? So take it. Ajah threw two of the sabers she had stolen from Grievous, without waiting for an answer. "Rip off the head, then the limbs."

"Uh ... yes ma'am." Boil and Cody looked at each other in amazement, but soon did what a General had said.

There were only two droids left, so she let the clones take care of them, while she programmed the hyperdrive with new coordinates and activated the timer.

"Guys ... we have ten seconds, run." Ajah said picking up Cody's helmet from the floor, after all six bodyguards were destroyed. The three went as quickly as possible to the pod where Waxer was waiting for them. "Five, four, three, two ... now!"

The emergency pod was evacuated into space, just as Grievous's cruiser entered hyperspace. The four were safe, waiting for Anakin or Obi-Wan to rescue them from the drift.

"Did we make it?" Chopped boil.

"We did it!" Waxer responded by celebrating "General Ajah, you made it."

“Yes, we did it. Now we can only wait for Skywalker or Kenobi to rescue ... I don't have a communicator to contact them. "

"Uh, general, I wanted to apologize for disobeying a direct order." The commander spoke downtown. "But I couldn't leave you behind ..."

“Cody, you saved me. Some orders must be broken, you must not always obey." She replied with an amused laugh "just don't let Obi-Wan know that I said that. "

"Okay, general." Cody replied and everyone laughed.

"And commander, thank you." she said handing him the helmet.


	14. conversations, disguises and problems

Obi-Wan managed to win the battle against Grievous' three warships, with the help of Anakin and Ahsoka. After the fight was over, the two generals had a new concern, whether Ajah and the clones were okay.

"Anakin, have you heard of General Ajah?" Obi-Wan asked getting in touch.

"No not yet." He replied via Ajah's ship's communicator "Rex is trying to find them, but ..."

"Maybe they couldn't get off the ship in time." Obi-Wan said hopelessly.

"No. Masters, she is here.” Ahsoka interrupted the conversation, "I feel her signature."

“Her aura is familiar to you, Ahsoka. Join the force, find the emergency capsule, where Ajah and the clones are. ”Obi-Wan encouraged her.

"Yes Master." She replied "they are there, close to the asteroid, orbiting the big moon."

"Good job, abused". Anakin hung up the communicator. “Jesse, action of the tractor beam to catch them. Fives take some blankets. "Anakin continued," Ajah must be cold, the cocoon has no more fuel to maintain the temperature and she does not wear armor that is heated. "

"Yes sir." The two clones responded

The tractor beam brought him to the ship. The capsule door took a while to open, making everyone (especially Fives) worry. But it was in vain, as the door soon opened and Cody left, followed by Boil and Waxer, finally Ajah.

"You did it." Anakin spoke when he saw her "congratulations Ajah".

"Didn't you trust me, Skywalker?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Of course not." He laughed and said, “After all, I like your new weapon. An electrostaff. "

“Chic, isn't it? She is purple. I stole those droids magnes. "Ajah said calmly" ah and Skywalker, I managed to recover these four sabers, which Grievous stole. I imagine they belonged to the Jedi. "

"Thanks for everything. I don't know how to thank you." Anakin took and put the lightsabers away.

"My pleasure." She put her hand on his shoulder.

“General, is that blood? You're hurt, why didn't you warn me? ”The are clone visibly stressed.

"Uh Kix, I'm fine." Ajah looked startled at Anakin

"I think it's best to leave her alone with the doctor." He walked away

"I'm going to get the bacta and a dressing." Kix took the medicine and took care of Ajah's wound.

When Kix finished and his dressing was ready, she changed her gaze to Fives and walked away to talk to him.

“I got a blanket for you to warm up. I imagine they are cold. ”Fives smiled as he approached Ajah.

"Thanks." she whispered smiling "but honestly, I would rather warm up in your arms than a blanket."

"I would love to hug your cold body." He played with her

She laughed, but when she was about to say something, Rex appeared "lady, General Skywalker asked to tell you that we have arrived at Coruscant."

"Thanks for letting me know, captain." She thanked him, and looked at Fives one last time, before walking away and talking to Echo.

__________________________________________________________________

"And then General, are you ready to see the senators again?" Anakin spoke with a smile.

“I never will be. I hate politicians, but I have no other choice. ”She said rolling her eyes. "I think it's better to put on a more appropriate outfit."

Ajah went to her room on her ship and changed her clothes, putting on the delicate dress she received as a gift from Vizsla. She went to Anakin and he accompanied him to the senate building. There they entered Senator Amidala's apartment to have a private conversation, just between the three.

"Princess Alurah, it is a pleasure to see you again." The senator spoke with sympathy "we met at the meeting with the jedi council, remember?"

"Indeed. I met Senator Amidala, but I sincerely would like to get to know Padmé better, which Anakin talks about so much. ”Ajah responded with the same sympathy.

"Of course, I'm also not a fan of formalities." Padmé continued to say, "Anakin said you need a favor."

"Yes, the Zygerrians have a book that belonged to my people, and I believe it will help us find the crystal, before the Sith." She explained

"And how can I help?" Chopped padmé

"She needs you to temporarily make her Naboo's prime minister ..." Anakin joined the conversation

"Not oficially." Ajah continued, "I will be in disguise, but if they look at my record and confirm my high position, they don't need to be suspicious of me."

"This is a difficult request, but not an impossible one." The senator replied “I can appoint you as prime minister and validate the registration clandestinely, for just one day. I wish I could help more ... ”Padmé said

"Actually, it can." Ajah started "could you lend me some clothes and a wig?"

"Um, of course." She went to her big wardrobe and got some pieces. “I have this wig and I think it will look perfect on you. And that yellow dress. Liked? "

“Perfect, perfect. Thank you. Ajah thanked smiling

"Imagine, it's a pleasure to help." Padmé replied

“Padmé and I have prepared an apartment in the building for you. I'll leave some guard clones for your safety. ”Anakin joined the conversation

"I am grateful, but not for rest ... nor for anyone to protect me." She spoke raising an eyebrow

"I insist, I want to be of some use." Anakin spoke jokingly

"If you want to be so helpful, Jedi knight, follow me." Ajah waved and said goodbye to Padmé.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused

"Talk to the soldiers about our mission in Zygerrian." She answered

"Our mission?" Anakin was even more confused

__________________________________________________________________

"Rex, guys." Ajah greeted the soldiers in the meeting room. "I called you all here to spend our ...

"Our plan?" Fives asked and the clones laughed when an Ajah rolled his eyes.

"Yes ... but now in the presence of our escape pilot" she smiled as she looked at Anakin.

"I??" he continued "I already said that it is not advantageous to have me on the mission."

"It is not advantageous to have a jedi on the mission, so you will stay on the ship." Continuous Ajah "Obi-Wan told me that you are a bad pilot ..."

“What did Obi-Wan say? I am not a bad pilot. ”Anakin has changed

"So you prove the opposite, be my pilot!" she hinted

"OK you won. I pilot your ship. ”Anakin accepted the challenge

"Great!" she started to pass the role of soldiers “Rex, you will be the co-pilot with Skywalker. Tup, you stay on the ship with the holomap of the planet and the palace. Kix, Hardcase and Jesse, you'll be on the lookout disguised as Zygerrians, any suspicious movements let me know. And finally, me and Fives ... ”

"Ajah general, I wanted to ask if I can be useful for a mission." Echo spoke

"If you want to be useful, then you will be." Ajah said "while I am distracting the prime minister, Echo and Fives will begin the search for the mirror book after I find you." Ajah finished.

"So let's go?" Anakin asked

"Right now." Ajah, Anakin and the other soldiers took their positions on the ship. And they left for Zygerrian.

__________________________________________________________________

Close to the planet, the clones already acquired disguised: Kix, Hardcase and Jesse from slave buyers, Fives and Echo from Zygerrian soldiers. And Ajah as a senator; hiding all his white hair in the brown wig.

"Anakin, are we there yet?" Ajah asked a little impatiently.

“Yes, but why the hurry? Didn't like the dress? ”He joked over the communicator.

“Let's say that the yellow color does not favor my skin. At least the brown hair looked good.” She replied laughing.

Going to the main inter of the ship, Ajah went over the tactic with Fives and Echo. When Anakin's voice said that he had arrived, they prepared to descend.

"Guys, sometimes the plan is necessary, so follow the plan." She spoke to Anakin and the clones that became known on the ship. “Hardcase, Kix and Jesse stay tuned. Anakin, Rex, we won't be long. "

Arriving at the palace, Ajah and the two clones parted. She went to ask for an audience with Molec, while Echo and Fives infiltrated the palace to start looking for the book.

"The prime minister is waiting for you, senator." A Zygerrian soldier accompanied her to the throne room.

When he arrived in the presence of the prime minister, he introduced himself. “You already know my name, but I don't know yours, senator. Would you like to introduce yourself? "

"With pleasure. I'm Senator Zivah Haa, from Naboo ”Ajah in disguise continues“ I came here to do business. "

"What kind of business?" Molec

"I know you are in need of more slaves and I am willing to sell you at a very affordable price." She answered

“But why would a Naboo senator sell slaves? The Republic would not approve. ”The prime minister asked suspiciously

“Naboo is a very rich world and that wealth was not thanks to the republic, it was thanks to our slave trade. But when a Senator Amidala made Naboo's entry into the republic official, my trade collapsed. ”She continued without improvisation. “For this reason, I am here to sell my 350 slaves of mankind.”

"Humanoid slaves ... what's your price?" Molec interested

"2000 credits." Ajah spoke firmly

“The price is low for 350 slaves, but in view of your despair, the value is justified” He continued “very well, Senator Haa, I think we can do business.”

"You'd better wait, Prime Minister." A familiar voice startled Ajah. She started looking for where it came from, when she found red eyes, she was sure of the problems that would come.

"It's good to have a good explanation to interrupt me, bounty hunter." Molec spat.

“You must have forgotten that Count Dooku himself hired me to come here. The fugitive who committed crimes against the Separatists was seen entering his planet. "Bane continued to speak arrogantly" having a stranger in his palace, I must question him for his safety. "

"I understand. Proceed as needed." Molec changed his gaze to the beautiful woman "I hope that after the interrogation, we will continue our conversation, Senator Zivah Haa."

"I hope so too, Prime Minister." Ajah followed Bane into a room. She was sweating because of the wig, or maybe because of nervousness.


	15. finite anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> leave comments... please ;)

Upon entering the room, Ajah saw the two clones, without parts of their disguises. When the door closed, she turned to Cad Bane and asked "what do you want?"

"Pale or majesty, how do you prefer?" Bane had a serious expression on his face. "Ajah doesn't suit you."

"Answer my question." Ajah replied angrily

“Majesty, then. I have something you want. And I intend to help you. ”Bane replied

"What? And what do you get for that?" She was getting more and more angry

"Your help. I need to get out of here without Dooku knowing. In return I will give the book to you."

"ok. What is hindering our escape? she asked after calming down.

"In addition to the Zygerrian guard having sealed the entire palace, there is a battalion of droids on the east side." Bane spoke

"I don't think it will be that difficult." Ajah picked up the communicator "Anakin, are you listening?"

"Yes. Did you manage to get the book?" He replied from the ship.

“No, we are in trouble. You are very close to a battalion of droids and I need a distraction to escape without fanfare. I will send help to you and Rex. " She said

"Okay. We'll hold them for you." Anakin ended the communication.

"Is Jesse listening?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." Jesse replied by communicator

“I need Kix, Hardcase and you to go to Anakin's coordinates, help them with some droids. OK? "Ajah said

"Okay, General Ajah." Jesse hung up

"Now let's get out of here." Bane told Ajah. "After all, are you going to fight in those clothes?"

"I know, yellow looks awful on me." She joked, but soon her face changed to an opposite expression. "Bossk is here, I feel your presence."

"I forgot to say, he is after the book and you." Bane replied. "I heard about your incident with him ..."

“Change of plans, you go with Fives and Echo. I'm going after that lizard ”. She said angrily in the look

“I recognize a look of revenge and respect. I will protect the book. ”Bane spoke to a young man

"Thank you, Cad." She turned to Echo and said, “Ask Tup to guide you through the underground ducts. I'll be right behind. "

“Ajah, let me help. You saw what he did to you that time ... ”said Fives with his hand on the girl's shoulder.

She looked deeply into the amber eyes of the clone “and that’s why I need to go alone. Finish what he started. Now go. It's an order. "

They went without saying anything else. Then, Ajah alone in the bedroom, took off the yellow dress that hid her electrostat behind her, the lightsaber at her waist and pants and leotard. Removing the wig, his white hair was again in sight. Ready for the fight, she started her hunt.

__________________________________________________________________

"Tup, where are we going now?" Eco asked for the communicator.

“Calm down, you guys are almost leaving. Did you see a hatch near you on your right? “He appeared looking at the map

"Yes there is." Echo replied

“Get in there, I'm going to guide you through the catacombs to General Skywalker. OK? "Tup said

"Okay. But first we have to end some Zigerian soldiers, so that they don't follow us." Echo replied

"Wait, where's General Ajah?" Fives was worried in the middle of the shots. "She said she would come ..."

"Worry about killing those bastards." Bane spoke with contempt

After some time of struggle, they managed to enter the catacombs. The clone soldier guided them to where Skywalker was.

“You missed the fun. Where is Ajah? ”Anakin asked

"She's ... wait, where's Bane?" Fives looked at Echo confused.

"He was with us." Echo was equally confused.

"Why was Cad Bane with you?" Anakin asked

"He said he would help Ajah ..." Fives started to speak

“This is a trap, we need to go after it. Now. “All the clones obeyed the order, entered the ship and went to help the young woman.

__________________________________________________________________

"Were you looking for me, lizard?" Ajah spoke when he saw Bossk outside the palace.

“You are very brave to come to me. Lucky for you, the reward for you alive has increased, "he threatened, hissing with his tongue.

"So, let the game begin." She took her saber on both sides and with the other hand, the electrostaff. Bossk started shooting and aiming physical blows at her. The fight was fierce, she rarely managed to make him grunt by hitting him with shocks, the scaly skin is very resistant. With the help of the use of force, she dodged blows and shots.

"Alone you are not that tough, are you?" Ajah fanned the reptile, who just smiled. Without understanding, she keeps fighting until she feels a whip that made her fall. "Arghhh!"

“I am sorry to inform you, Senator, that the bounty hunter is not alone. Once the separatists get what they want you will be my slave. Molec said, giving the girl a second lash. But when he was about to take the third, he was shot in the arm.

"If you mess with her, you'll see me." Bane drew attention and anger to him, giving Ajah time to breathe and return to the fight against Bossk.

Soon many Zygerrian soldiers appeared, she heard more shots coming from the clones on the ship next to Skywalker.

So when she saw a war going on around her, she decided to end it. Using force, violently, she overthrew all Zygerrian soldiers; with another blow of force, she locked up her allies' weapons. "Enough! We have to go ... "

"Coward, I won't let you get away." he continued “this time I will finish what Fett started. I've already prepared a bed for you, princess. "

"You will never touch me ..." Ajah clambered the man around the neck with force, hanging him just as he had done to her. "Because you will die, just as Fett died."

“Ajah, don't! You are not like that. Anakin shouted before the enraged girl hit Bossk with his purple saber.

"And what do you know about me?" she asked in a threatening tone. "I'm not a jedi, don't treat me like one."

“I know you don't, but killing him here will get you in trouble. We will take you to the republic prison, please! ”Anakin asked, throwing the handcuffs at her.

"Okay ..." still choking Bossk, she took the handcuffs and put it on.

Upon falling to the ground, the lizard in the midst of coughs, said "you are still weak ... Arghhh."

"Have sweet dreams, when you wake up you will be in prison." Ajah had given a big shock to the belly of the trandoshano, making him pass out. Soon Jesse and Hardcase took him up to the ship with Ajah and Bane.

"Okay. Let's go." Anakin gave the order and they left that horrible planet.

__________________________________________________________________

"Bane, give me the book." Ajah was still in a bad mood because of the recent events. "And guys, put your guns down, please."

“He is the most wanted bounty hunter in the Republic. He stole a holocron and killed good soldiers ... how can you trust him? Anakin accused the girl at the wrong time.

“Skywalker, Bane did things for me that the Republic would never risk doing. Maybe I should remember that I don't trust the Jedi and that all of you could have prevented the deaths of all my people, but you still asked for my help and I am helping. So, is it difficult for you to support yourselves during this finite mission? "She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her anger.

"That's right." Anakin spoke, as they lowered their weapons.

"Thank you. Now I will be at peace in my quarters, to meditate on the book. During the return to Coruscant, why don't you all talk to calm your nerves?" without waiting for a reply she left, leaving them alone.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, they decided to talk, to appease Ajah's anger. They started with contempt, but soon got involved in the subject.

"After all, I don't know how Ajah likes the presence of the clones. Because they are physically the same as Jango Fett." Bane spoke

"Does this have anything to do with what Bossk said?" Anakin asked

"Far beyond." Bane replied

"What did Jango Fett do to her?" Fives

“Fett was always jealous of my friendship with Pale and knew that she had secrets. He was willing to do anything to find out; even attract her and abuse her innocence. When he started asking questions, she explained that it was a trap, so he threw it on the bed and tried to undress. She ran away before he did anything, but Jango sent Bossk after her. It was then that she started to hate the trandoshanos. "Bane said angrily." After she and I had a fight, I started working with him. Ajah didn't want to be by my side anymore. "

"How does she still trust you?" Tup asked

“The only secrets I didn't know were her real name and that she is a princess. Ex-padawan, the last of its kind, Arcadian and clan ... everything else I kept. ”Bane spoke

"Clan?" Anakin asked

"Alurah is not her last name, it is the clan to which she belongs." Bane spoke as if it was obvious

"That's why she asks you to call her just Ajah." Fives concluded.


	16. the discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"peace, at last." Ajah entered her room inside the ship, the mirrored book was inside the bag that Bane gave her. When she finally got the book to read, she was stunned. "It can't be... the Azulih's black mirror book."

"meditate... meditate, my little..." a voice whispered to her.

"I... I can't. The book does not belong to me." Ajah was shaking, but he couldn't take his eyes off the big black book in his hands.

"Meditate..." she heard the whisper one last time before passing out. "open your eyes..."

"that voice... mommy?" Ajah asked when she woke up somewhere else. 

"Yes, my child." The serene voice answered.

"where are you? I can't see you." Ajah rose from the sandy ground.

"I am with you, I have always been... but where are you? What brought you here?" The voice asked.

"I'm in Hexegol, the world I always see in my meditations. The book brought me..." she walked through the gray sand and took the book in her hands. 

"Why don't you open it?" Her mother's voice asked.

"Why does the book belong to the Azulih, those who tried to decimate the Alurah clan." Ajah spoke in anger.

"My daughter, don't let the wars of the past blind you, if you want to understand the future. Your destiny is written in the book, open it and you will find out". 

"all right..." Ajah sat on the sand and closed his eyes. The same vision that always passed through her mind like a flash, she saw clearly the bodies on the ground: Ahsoka, Sugi, Vizsla, Bane and Windu, she also saw the droids and the old hooded sith... but everything disappeared when she saw a girl on her back. Then Ajah approached and realized that the girl looked like her: long white hair, short stature, light skin; but when she turned from the front she noticed the differences, the eyes were darker and the clothes the girl was wearing were completely black. "She's a Azulih, isn't she?" 

"Yes, she's the heir to the clan. And it is to her that the crystal of the soul belongs". The voice spoke serenely.

"But if the crystal doesn't belong to the Alurah, why does the force show it to me?" Ajah was confused, not understanding anything.

"Everything will become clearer. Soon you will understand its purpose. A'ledecih, my child." The voice said goodbye meekly.

In an instant Ajah awoke, again in the room with the black book beside him. She got up from the floor and as she left the room she heard the boys talking. "I can see that they got along well. But it's time for you to go, Bane..."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bane stood up "A'ledecih?" 

"Of course, Cad." Ajah spoke smilingly, seeing him enter the emergency pod, toward the underworld of Coruscant. 

"We have reached the Jedi temple, General Skywalker." Rex warned

"I will come down with you, Anakin. I need to talk to Windu." She spoke.

"Okay, Ajah." He replied. When the ship landed, he opened the door and accompanied it to the outside

"General, what does A'ledecih mean?" before the door closed, Fives asked.

"It will never be goodbye." Ajah answered with a nice smile.

_____________________________________________________

"Windu, can I talk to you?" Ajah asked as he knocked on the door of the meditation room.

"I am meditating with Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan." Master Windu started to speak

"I can't wait, please..." she entered upon seeing the sign of agreement from her former master.

"Sit down, Ajah. What do you need to know?" Windu asked

"something afflicting you is, young lady." Master Yoda spoke to Ajah.

"I recovered a book that belonged to Arcadia. When I meditated on it, the force showed me a girl I had never seen before, but I feel you know something about it". Ajah spoke looking forward to the answer.

"Two years after you left... a white-haired child just like yours was brought to the temple." 

"You mean the girl Master Qui-Gon Jinn sought out in Dathormir? Her name was Juh, if I'm not mistaken." Obi-Wan asked.

"Indeed. When Qui-Gon searched for the little girl, Dooku became very close to her. The dark side was very strong in her, but he still made her his padawan. She evolved a lot in the Jedi ways, until she decided to run away and abandon the order". Windu ended with an accusing look.

"just like me..." Ajah spoke heads down.

"different, I imagine." Master Yoda began to say. "you're a princess, but what about her? Juh a kingdom has no, her clan and legacy despised by her own people were. Honor itself she does not see."

"honor... she doesn't see in you... her own reflection... so that's what it means, I finally understand!" Ajah whispered her thought to you.

"What do you mean, Ajah?" Windu asked confused

"soon you will understand." She walked towards the door. "I need to go complete my mission."

"Ajah wait..." Windu spoke as he saw her leave, again alone in the room with Master Yoda.

"If you're worried about the girl, why don't you help her? Hmm." Yoda spoke to his friend.

__________________________________________________________________

"Rex in listening?" Ajah asked about the communicator as he walked outside the jedi temple. 

"Yes, ma'am." Rex answered instantly.

"Get my ship ready and be ready to go. Ah and Rex, get some sheets of paper, a pen and a holographer for me, please?" she asked

"Yes ma'am, General Ajah." He obeyed.

She then proceeded to her room in the clone barracks. There she took a white dress and put it on. She let loose her hair, now wavy because of the coke she had made to arrest him. Ajah chose not to wear any shoes, because she wanted to feel the sand on her feet during the fight. Taking her light saber and putting on the beskar bracelets, she was finally ready for, what she believed to be, her last battle.

When she arrived at his ship, Rex delivered what she had asked for. "General Ajah, we are ready to leave".

"Before we go, I must warn you that I don't know what to expect from this mission..." she started saying

"General, we did not run from a good fight." Rex spoke confidently.

"You need us." Echo spoke.

"We will stand by your side, no matter how difficult the battle. Fives concluded and all the clone soldiers saluted for girl.

"Great, plot the course for Hexegol. And we're going to war." Ajah spoke, clearing a small tear that was in his eye.

Entering the ship, she let her soldiers take care of the long trip to the dark planet. Taking the papers, the pen and the holographer she went to her quarters to do something that only after some time would be revealed.

__________________________________________________________________

Master Windu tracked the wheel that Ajah's ship was making and went after it to help. Everything was going as planned, until he heard a noise coming from the bottom of his ship. Then he went to see what was making that noise, or better, who.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" he asked 

"master! When I heard that Ajah was going to Exegol, I checked and found out that a separatist fleet had left for the unknown regions. I believe the final destination was the Sith planet". Ahsoka began to explain himself. "Then I heard that you were going after her to help and I wanted to come along. She's my friend."

"okay. But if you say there's a possibility there's a fleet waiting for Ajah, she'll need more than our help. There's no one on the board who can cover us." Master Windu has spoken

"I have an idea, I think it can work." Ahsoka spoke in a calm voice.

"Take care of this, while I take care of our arrival" he spoke returning to the cockpit.

Alone again in that part of the ship, she took her communicator and made a holocaust for an old companion. "I suggested, how good it is to see her. 

"Ahsoka, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I suggested with her strong accent.

"Ajah is going on a mission in Exegol and I think she will need help. Master Windu and I are going to help her, but I wanted to ask if you can't assemble a team to support us". Ahsoka asked

"the planet of the sith witches... it's a risky and unrewarded mission, but I know some people who would certainly be willing to help." Sugi finished his holocaust. "Soon help will be on its way."


	17. the last battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

"we are entering the planet's atmosphere. The landing will be complicated, hold on". Kix warned

"prepare for impact, for there is a storm of lightning." Jesse completed.

"I'll call General Ajah and let her know we've arrived." Fives went ahead and went to the room where the girl spent the whole trip.

"You can go in." She answered when she heard knocks on the door.

"I just came to let you know we're 20 minutes from landing." Fives continued with her usual chivalry. "And I wanted to say that you look stunning in that dress." 

Ajah blushed, but soon after closed the door behind the clone. "Kiss me."

"What?" he asked.

"we have 20 minutes. So kiss me, grab me and don't stop. Please!" Ajah was begging and without delay Fives answered your request. The kiss started shy and affectionate, but quickly became passionate and warm. He picked her up on his lap and took her to bed. "You could take off that soldier armor, right?" she spoke with a silly smile on her face.

"Is that an order?" Fives asked with a malicious look, taking off the top of the armor.

"Maybe..." she was interrupted by the kiss the clone gave her without thinking twice. "I love you..."

"I love you too, my princess!" Fives whispered in Ajah's ear. For the remaining 10 minutes no word was heard, only moans and gasps. In that room, in that bed, there was no war, only love.

__________________________________________________________________

"General Ajah, we have reached the planet Exegol." Echo warned through the closed door. "but we haven't seen any sign of droids yet."

"All right, I'm coming. Thank you for warning me." Ajah let go of Fives' arms and got out of bed. He continued lying watching her get dressed.

"You're so perfect." Fives praised her, still ecstatic at the sight in front of her.

"Get up from there and go put on your armor." Ajah spoke and he obeyed. Before opening the door and leaving the room, he kissed her again with affection and lightness.

When they arrived where the other soldiers were gathered, she blushed with the looks and smiles they gave her; they certainly knew what the two did or heard worse, but it was no time to think about it. 

"Any sign of droids?" she asked

"Yes, but we believe they are deactivated." Rex answered

"Where?" she asked confused

"in front of our ship." Hardcase spoke

"can be a trap." Fives opined strategically.

"So let's act, we have a battle to win." Ajah guided the soldiers off the ship with admirable determination.

When the ship's door opened, five meters away were the deactivated droids in attack formation. Suddenly they started to hear footsteps, everyone took their blasters and Ajah turned on his saber.

"or your madmen, put down your weapons". I suggested to speak with his accent 

"what are you doing here?" Ajah asked at Sugi, Vizsla, Bane, Ahsoka and Windu.

"we came to help you." Windu said, "Now put down that saber." 

"Okay, but stay here and wait for my signal. Please!" she asked

Everyone consented and she went on walking alone. Next to the droids there was a holocom that was triggered by Ajah's movements.

"Princess Ajah Alurah, I was waiting for you!" a hologram appeared. It was the old hooded one. Although he was hunchbacked, he was loud and his voice was horrible, just like in his dream.

"Darth Sidios, I suppose." Ajah felt the strong dark side coming from the hologram. "Why would you be waiting for me?"

"My girl, do you know the real reason your people were decimated?" Sidios' hologram continued, "Your people had an enviable mastery of strength. The balance between light and shadows made them very skilled beings and caught the attention of certain Sith. Darth Plagueis went personally to your planet, before you were born, trying to convince his father to make a sith union, but King Alurah denied it and Plagueis decided to leave them alone. I, however, soon when my master was killed, went to his miserable planet to prove that balance cannot be compared to the great power of the dark side. You, girl, were not able to save your people... but if you help me, you will be able to avoid the death of your friends".

"Ajah, no! Don't do this, it's a trap." Windu shouted one step ahead.

"I'll help." She answered after looking at her friends standing further back, as she had asked.

"Open the holocron and tell me the location of the soul crystal." He spoke in his squeaky voice. A compartment of the holocom opened and her holocron appeared.

"There's only one problem. The crystal doesn't belong to me. You, Mr. Sidios, have taken the wrong arcadian." Ajah spoke and then threw the holocron to Kix who kept it in his doctor's backpack.

"You won't be able to save them." Darth Sidios said with hate.

"Then let me die trying!" With her purple lightsaber, she destroyed the holocom and Sidios' hologram disappeared. When the droids were activated, Ajah turned and with force pushed his friends into the ship, locking the exit, to protect them. Fighting alone against a battalion of droids, she reflected the shots and struck them with deadly cuts with her saber. The force, at that moment, was her only ally.

__________________________________________________________________

"Ajah, what did she do?" Ahsoka asked when she got up.

"She locked us up here to protect us." Windu spoke

"there's too many droids, she won't make it alone" Pre Vizsla said worried

"we need to help her." Bane agreed.

"Shut up! We'll find a way to open this ship." Sugi's accent was rabid.

"Ajah blocked the controls so we wouldn't get out." Fives spoke disappointed.

"and we can't destroy the door, because this ship is our way off this infernal planet." Rex concluded.

"maybe I can short-circuit the ship's system to get the door open." Echo suggested 

"then do it, as soon as possible." Windu sent

"yes sir." Echo went to the ship's power thruster and started moving, looking for a breach in the electrical system. 

After some time, he succeeded. By turning off the power quickly, Ahsoka took the opportunity to configure it for manual opening. Fives and Vizsla opened the door and everyone left in the fight. Just ahead they saw the little white-haired girl massacring the droids with her saber. The numerical disadvantage was screaming, a hundred cans armed against a warrior determined to destroy them. Ahsoka and Windu joined the fight with their lightsabers. Vizsla flew his Jetpack and shot the targets over, while Fives, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Tup and Rex shot through the ground. I suggested and Bane competed for the title of the one who destroyed the most droids. Ajah received them with a bad look, but help was welcome as the remaining droids were destroyed quickly. 

Everyone sang victory, including Sugi for having won Bane in the competition. But when Fives went to celebrate with his beloved, he saw that something was wrong; the girl was standing there, with a weak smile on her face and with her hand on her belly.

"Ajah!" He ran to get her before she fell to the ground. The scene caught everyone's attention and a cold silence spread when everyone noticed something. In the region of the abdomen, the white dress was completely dyed red, soaked with blood. Then everyone remembered that the girl fought for a long time, alone against a whole battalion.

"I can cure her." Windu said controlling his desperation to see his ex-padawan wounded.

"No, you can't. I was wounded at the beginning of the battle, I've already lost a lot of blood..." Ajah spoke in a weak voice. "Everything happened as it should."

"no! Your hard head, if you hadn't arrested us on that ship..." I suggested you speak amidst the tears.

"you would have died." Ajah spoke calmly. "I meditated every day, every second... and the only future you didn't die was this. I was able to save you."

"There must be something we can do..." Vizsla spoke with sadness.

"it's okay. Don't be sad, please!" Ajah asked.

"Why wouldn't we stay?" Ahsoka asked with tears in her eyes.

"because I'm not sad." Ajah kept sketching a smile. "I spent my life alone because I isolated myself and never imagined that I wouldn't be alone when I died, but here I am surrounded by whom I love. For me, there is no more honorable way to leave".  


"Ajah, please don't say that. You can't go, I need you... Do you promise that you will never leave me?" Fives asked with her in her arms.  


"I..." Ajah smiled in tears. "I promise I'll always love you!" They look at each other deeply and immortalize that moment with one last kiss.  


"A'ledecih, Your Majesty." Bane held the cry.  


"I think this is goodbye now." Ajah continued to sketch again his light smile. "Oh, and what I couldn't say in words, I wrote in letters..." 

"goodbye, my friend." I suggested talking when Ajah closed his eyes. 

Fives was still holding the girl in her arms. She was beautiful, but her body was cold and lifeless. He got up from the ground and carried Ajah to the ship. There everybody decided that she deserved an honorable burial on her planet, where her people rested. 

When they arrived at Acardia, they buried Ajah along with his lightsaber near the cascades. And in honor of her, they planted beautiful flowers on the land they used to cover her. While everyone said goodbye one last time to the beautiful girl, Fives went to the ship and entered the room where he had made good memories with Ajah. Sitting on the same bed, who slept together, Fives started crying. But when he looked to the side, he saw some letters and a holographer resting on the bed. Then he ran out to deliver them.

"I found ... the letters she had said and they have recipients. This one is for you, Master Windu. This one is for you, Vizsla. This one is for Bane and another for Sugi. This one is for Ahsoka. There's one for Skywalker and one for Master Kenobi". Fives spoke while delivering

"I can enter them." Ahsoka suggested it and he found a great idea.

"and there's one for... us clones." All seven soldiers were thrilled.


	18. The letters  part.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

From: Ajah  
To: Windu

Hi, master. You must be wondering why I wrote this letter... the reason is simple, but I will explain. One day, I was scared, so you appeared and caught me in your lap. You said I didn't need to be afraid, that everything would work out and that you would take care of me. I had everything again because you gave me a house and a family, but I ran away. I abandoned why I was afraid, afraid of losing you. Maybe you have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself. After all, everything I did was to reward you. It wasn't for the republic or for the jedis; it was for you, master.  
Ah! And before I forget, the crystal belongs to Juh Azulih. As long as it's lost, Sidios will keep searching. That's why you must find it, so that she will protect you.   
So goodbye, master Mace.

____________________________________________________________

From: Ajah  
To: Vizsla

Hi, Pre. You must be wondering why I wrote this letter... the reason is simple, but I will explain. When I ran away from the order, you found me and raised me as your rejected one, you mean niece. You taught me to fight and almost made me a true mandalorian. You gave me everything again, a family and a people, but I also ran away. I abandoned you because I was afraid, afraid of losing you. Maybe you have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself. After all, everything I did was to reward you. I hope I have honored the beskar you gave me.  
Ah! And before I forget, Bo-Katan will continue her legacy as the great mandalorian she was born to be.  
So goodbye, Uncle Pre.

____________________________________________________________

From: Ajah  
To: Bane

Hi, Cad. You must be wondering why I wrote this letter... the reason is simple, but I will explain. When I was alone you found me and we became good friends. When I failed, you forgave me. But when you failed me, I turned my back on you. We were unbeatable together, but as always I ran away. I don't know if you forgave me, but I would never forgive myself. That's why I did what I did to reward you.   
And before I forget, Jango Fett has a son named Boba. Regardless of the past, take care of this child, train him to become a bounty hunter and seal his fate.  
So goodbye, dear Cad.

____________________________________________________________

From: Ajah  
To: Sugi

Hi, Sugi. You must be wondering why I wrote this letter... the reason is simple, but I will explain. After I ran away and abandoned three great friends, I would never accept to do it again. So when I met you, I didn't want to bond so as not to make the same mistake again. But although I always keep my distance, I consider you my friend. After all I've done, I hope I've rewarded you.  
Ah! And before I forget, I know you are a bounty hunter, but people are more important than rewards. Help them without expecting profit and make them smile with your beautiful accent.  
So goodbye, my friend Su. 

____________________________________________________________

From: Ajah   
To: Ahsoka

Hi, Ahsoka. You must be wondering why I wrote this letter... the reason is simple, but I will explain. When I arrived at the Jedi temple, I had no friends besides my masters. One day I met you, you were younger and more colorful. But then I ran away and didn't even say goodbye to you. What I did, I did to reward you. I hope you forgive me.  
Ah! And before I forget, the jedis are not perfect and don't let the order blind you. For many will fail you, but Rex will not leave you. Regardless of how you love him, speak to him; because he loves you.  
So goodbye, little Soka.

____________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments ...  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
